When the Future is Here
by JeniNeji
Summary: After coming victorious from her adventure in the far past alongside a younger Sesshomaru it is time for Kagome to start all over again. However, things will definitely not be the same for a miko who carries a half-mark. Sequel to When the Past is the Future.
1. The Chess Board

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

Special thanks to nightmareofcat for her help with the summary!

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**1**

**The Chess Board**

* * *

Kagome breathed in deeply and released it without moving an inch of her body. It was like meditating back at the Shrine, like taking a math exam; it all came back to this moment. The moment when you realize the next five seconds are the most important ever, the ones that would dictate your future.

Her future depended on this shot.

The middle-school girl pulled the string of her bow some more. She wanted the shot to fly at lightning-speed. She needed it to go as straight as possible, to pierce the center of the target.

The raven-haired girl sent a silent prayer to her Family Tree, the Goshinboku, and released the arrow.

The wooden, lethal weapon pierced through the air with a whistle and, a second later, the loud hit of wood against wood made her heart jump in joy. She felt her chest relax then and her lungs started to work again. Blue eyes glanced at the target and to her utter surprise and pleasure, the arrow had hit home. She couldn't hold on the proud chuckle or the small bounce in her step as she moved out of the shooting area. She quickly scanned the area until her mentor waved from the small crowd that had gather to congratulate her. Kagome smiled wide and ran towards her teacher.

Rin waited for her student with arms crossed in barely held pride, but when the younger girl reached her, all pretenses escaped and the older woman ruffled the wavy, black hair of her student. "I am so proud of you, Kagome! Now we go to the finals," Rin declared and winked at the younger girl, "You have the advantage. Your shots are more controlled and…the girl is handicapped," at Kagome's blank expression Rin placed her fingers over her eyes dramatically, "Glasses."

**xXx**

Jaken wobbled through the halls of Sesshomaru's mansion. The package the Taiyoukai had been waiting for had finally arrived… _a day late._ The small kappa was trying to come up with believable excuses, but he knew it was futile. Sesshomaru was not one to care for such. He will have anyone's head it if pleased him… good excuse or not.

So, the tiny youkai resigned himself to his fate and knocked on the door of his Master's studio. After a moment he was allowed entrance, "Here's the folder Sesshomaru-sama was waiting for," said the kappa while bowing and extending his short arms towards his Master.

Sesshomaru didn't turn. "Why did the file arrive today? I was expecting it yesterday."

Jaken paled even more, his green-colored skin turning ashy, "Forgive this lowly one milord! There were some delays… you know human traffic and they are so unreliable…"

Sesshomaru smirked to himself, amused at Jaken's tormented aura and enjoyed it for only a few moments, fearing his servant may suffer some kind of heart failure in his old age or something. "Hn," he started and immediately Jaken's aura settled, "Leave the folder over my desk. You are dismissed."

The green kappa hurried to do as told and placed the folder over the mahogany desk. Sesshomaru could hear the clumsy hits the kappa suffered from his hurried movement and then, when he finally started out of the room, the small bounce on his step. He grinned at the expected behavior. Perhaps, with time he had grown soft…

Sesshomaru stretched, making his black shirt rise and expose a strip of pale skin that no one got the honor to see, and then moved to the desk. He sat on his black, leather chair and glanced at the harmless folder sitting on his desk. After a few moments of indecisiveness, he brought the folder closer and clawed it open.

Immediately a few pictures fell from the folder and he was met with various pictures of a young, middle-school student with wavy, raven hair. A small smile formed on his lips when he saw the radiant smile on her face and the wet bangs sticking to her forehead. Then, in one of the pictures, was the target she had shot back in her school tournament and the arrow piercing it into the center, perfectly. Another smile, this one full of pride, curled his lips upward. He took the picture and placed it under the cover of his desk, to look at it every day.

Kagome had gotten even better this last year with Rin as her tutor. He had suggested to his ward to ask for a job in Kagome's school and Rin had been happy to oblige. She was easily accepted and she then started working rigorously on Kagome's skills as an archer.

They both knew she will need those in the near future. In the _very_ near future for Kagome was turning fifteen next week.

Sesshomaru sighed and took out the remaining papers from the folder. His golden eyes studied these ones with more caution, but after a minute his lips curled upwards again. Lately they seemed to be doing that more frequently.

Kagome had gotten high marks in all of her classes and once again he found his chest swell in pride. Not only was she an extraordinary archer, but she was very intelligent too. Of course, he had ensured she had the means to become so, but a big part was her own morals and wishes. He was glad she had the personality to ensure she gained as much as she could from school. Besides, this way he would be able to help her with school, although as an indirect voice, when her Feudal quest began. He knew she would miss a lot of classes there. Perhaps…he could say she was being homeschooled so she could graduate.

Only time would tell.

He sighed and fished for his phone before dialing Rin's number. She quickly responded, "Rin. Is archery practice the same as usual?" he asked, wanting to confirm Kagome was going to be at school, "All right. Then I will go visit her family…if something happens, call me."

**xXx**

Mama Higurashi swept the fallen leaves with a calm expression. Many would dislike the task, but in her case, she found it relaxing. It was a mundane task, one which required mild patience and time, yet the scents from the fallen leaves, the scent of the small, almost imperceptible, wound in the tree and the ground surrounding the Shrine soothed her emotions and mind like not pill could ever do.

She adored nature.

Her daughter did too.

Ye, her father only adored farfetched tales of youkai, spirits and magical artifacts. He yelled at the leaves from time to time and made a prayer or two to the Kami for a year with less fallen leaves. He swore this year they had less than the prior year, but she knew better. Still, she had no heart to tell him he was wrong. It was better to let him be. Besides, his spiritual confidence drew in customers and children visited to hear the tales. It made everyone happy…so why stop it?

Higurashi finally made a small mountain of fallen leaves. She eyed the mass proudly and was about to start to collect it when a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and splayed the leaves all around the yard again. Her rosy lips parted in surprise and she held her broom a little tighter. She frowned at the scattered leaves and turned to the Goshinboku, the place where the gust of wind came from. As expected, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but she knew better. This was not normal.

This was a bad omen.

She waited for a few moments, her brown eyes still on Goshinboku, slowly studying the old tree. The shrine surrounding it seemed intact and the beads on it. So… why?

"The demon is here!" screamed her father, finally drawing her attention from the Tree. She turned to her aged father, who was running towards her almost out of breath, "That demon is back here! Where are my sutra?"

Mama Higurashi merely blinked and turned her gaze from her father to the stranger approaching after him. She smiled when her eyes met the familiar face of the silver-haired, golden-eyed man. "Good evening, Sesshomaru-san."

The Taiyoukai gave her a nod of his head and then handed her a white envelope, "The time is drawing near," he said evenly, his golden eyes a darker color than what was usual.

Mrs. Higurashi decided to think it was because he was getting stressed, "Yes," she said softly, "Kagome turns fifteen next week."

Sesshomaru nodded and moved to the Tree of Age and bowed his head, clasped his hands together and sent a silent prayer. Higurashi merely studied him silently. "Kagome will fall down into the Bone Eater's Well at age fifteen," he reminded to the short-haired woman standing a few feet away. "How do you feel?"

Mrs. Higurashi blinked her eyes, surprised at the personal question. He was usually very business-like, "I am well," she replied quickly, "You said her journey ends victoriously and she's happy."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, confirming her words. "Yes, we marry," he told her, like he always did every time he came. "At the end… she jumps into the Well… so I have to wait for that moment to arrive in order to meet with her again."

Mama Higurashi smiled warmly, "You are a nice youkai," she said with a happy note to her voice, "I am glad my Kagome chose someone like you. Everything will work out for you."

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing she was right. "The money is for Kagome's bike. She will need one for her travels." He said and motioned to the white envelope.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged and nodded her head, "Will do. Any color in specific?" she asked in an easy-going-manner.

Sesshomaru frowned and then his eyes softened, "Pink."

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

So, I will be re-making When the Future is just Here. This will be the real sequel of When the Past is the Future and I hope this one will make more sense. The first few chapters will resemble the discontinued version, so I hope I don't bore you too much. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!


	2. Stumbling

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**2  
**

**Stumbling**

* * *

Rin pressed her hands tightly against the wooden railing which separated her from Kagome. Kagome was wearing a white gi and hakama with a high ponytail so her hair didn't get in the way of the shot. So far, things have gone well.

Her prodigy student had passed to the finals and was now at the final match. The previous girl, the one with the glasses, had managed to hit the target twice and her last shot had hit in the border between the center and the next line. The girl was incredibly _good_. Rin had stopped a moment to study the girl and went as far as borrowing some of her youkai mate's power through their bond to verify the girl was human. As surprised as she was, she had to grimly accept the girl was human and _very_ good.

Rin's dark eyes once again settled on her student. Kagome had hit the target in the dead center the first time. She had two shots left. Either way… Kagome would win or get second or third. Her efforts so far had secure one of those, but it all depended on this one shot.

The stress was making Kagome breath heavily, of this Rin took quick notice. Kagome's body seemed stiff and she was sweating more than normal. Rin suddenly felt bad for the younger girl. She was sure Kagome was having an awful time right now. So many thought she would get the first place without problems, Rin was one of them, but now… it seemed as if everyone's hope rested over her young shoulders. The Higurashi's were facing economic difficulties, it wasn't exactly awful, but Kagome needed this scholarship in order to be able to continue her high-school studies without hindrances. Well, Rin knew Kagome was going to face some _situations,_ but she would have liked to assure Kagome that everything will be all right, to just enjoy herself at the tournament. That wasn't an option though, Kagome was too responsible and a surreal amount of questions would come up and she had no way to answer them. She couldn't tell Kagome she would travel back five-hundred years to Feudal Japan, or that she will quest with unlikely people for a magical Jewel or anything of the sort. Things were better this way.

A loud sigh from the collective around Rin startled her back to the present, to Kagome and the target. Rin's heart sunk down, more with concern about Kagome than anything else, when her brown eyes fell on Kagome's arrow… barely imbedded in the corner of the target.

**xXx**

Kagome walked with heavy, slow steps besides Rin. She still had her hakama and gi on, but her hair was now lose and coiling around her shoulders. Kagome kept a stubborn silence since the tournament finished. Her last arrow had hit the center, but she still got third place. Those challengers had been more vicious than what Rin had first suspected. Or perhaps, she had been _that_ confident about Kagome's skills. Now she felt bad about it.

Everyone hoped so much out of her.

Sometimes they forgot Kagome was merely a young, middle school girl. Perhaps she had been too adamant and rigorous about this training. Still, it was expected… Kagome was her hero. The raven-haired girl saved her back in the Feudal Era so many centuries ago and she helped defeat Naraku! It was hard sometimes to remember this Kagome was not yet _that _Kagome. She still had a long way to go before any of that happened.

She should live these last few days happily. Rest as much as she can, and laugh; that over all things. The Feudal Quest was going to be cruel, difficult and tiring. She wished she could protect young Kagome from it, but she knew better. It was thanks to Kagome that she was here now, mated and happy. She would be an idiot to meddle in life affairs.

"Well," began Rin in an even, friendly voice, "This isn't how I was expecting things to happen and so… I ask you to forgive me before hand," she asked the young girl, walking at her side heart-broken.

Kagome merely spared a guarded, yet saddened, glance to her mentor, but refrained from any other kind of response.

Rin rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hip-long, silky black hair. "Congratulations," she said softly and handed Kagome a white envelope.

The young girl's eyes widened and she carefully pried open the offered envelop. After reading the contents furtively she looked up at Rin with hopeful eyes, begging the older woman for confirmation. Rin nodded her head with a smile.

She was half-prepared for the tackle she received, but not for the onslaught of tears from Kagome. The younger girl clung to her 5'5 frame with all she had, sobbing about how happy she was to be accepted and given the scholarship. Rin cried as well, too many emotions for her old heart, and carried Kagome the rest of the way to the house.

Rin sighed as she started up the Shrine steps. Kagome had been accepted years ago! This was the school Sesshomaru founded for Kami's sake… she could have received this invitation ages ago and forget all about this problem. This uncertainty was causing Kagome so much grief… just why was Sesshomaru so adamant about keeping his identity hidden? Well, it would be strange, of course, if Kagome met him here and then met the younger him in the past. But, was it really necessary? Another sigh escaped Rin, but she kept quiet.

She trusted Sesshomaru-sama.

**xXx**

A slender demoness with knee-length white silver hair sat behind a desk. The dimming sunrays hit her head from the window, making the silver turn to shimmering gold from time to time, inheritance of her mother. Over the desk and neat piles were, at least, twenty scrolls waiting for her attention. However, her face didn't have the scowl that would be present if it were her deceased father or sick brother working over them. She had a soft, interested smile that hid a dark smirk and a brilliant, stubborn mind.

"Jaken," she said softly without looking at him, "Why am I reading a letter addressed to my older brother from the North's daughter? She's asking about his health and she even hopes he can go visit when he's well," exclaimed the demoness with a dramatic wave of her hands and an angry frown.

Jaken remained quiet for a moment, and after a small internal-search, he finally responded, "She's fond of Sesshomaru-sama, Momo-sama," he said simply and then shrugged his shoulders.

Momo sent the kappa a golden glare, "Has you age affected you, Jaken?" she asked through narrowed eyes. "Go find the scroll of last autumns' party."

Jaken did as ordered and after a pair of minutes, fished out the mentioned scroll. If there was something he was glad for in this moment of his life and under the service of Momo-sama, it was that she was very organized compared to Inu no Taisho and Sesshomaru. If it had been one of the latter males, it would have taken him, most probably, a week to find the scroll. "Here," he said, handing the young demoness the scroll.

Momo accepted it with a nod of her head and opened it, caring little about its wellbeing, "Here," she said while pointing to a specific place with her clawed nail, "Read."

Jaken's bulbous eyes flew over the letter for a moment and then he gasped dramatically, "The nerve!" cried the offended servant, "It's true! I remember now! She mated last autumn!" The way his face scrunched up with disbelief was hilarious!

"Hn," was all Momo said as she threw the scroll, the new one asking for her brother, away. Then the young heiress grabbed another scroll and began reading again.

Jaken watched her silently. He was impressed by her efficiency, considering she was a female. But, she _was_ Inu no Taisho's daughter… she had to be impressive, of that there was no doubt. However, he learned that under Inu no Taisho's reign, many of the females had grown a lot, personally and in their business, compared to females from other lands. He allowed them all to be taught the writings and even encouraged more than a dozen to take care of their family businesses. Western females were often sought, and quiet ferociously, by minor lords from neighboring lands.

"The other," said Momo and Jaken automatically handed her another scroll while she placed the finished one in a small box, meant to be delivered away soon.

Again, Jaken stared at his temporary Master. "Momo-sama," he asked evenly and her golden eyes fell on his questioningly, "Taiyoukai don't get sick," he said.

Momo sighed, all too aware of where this conversation was going. "No, Jaken, Taiyoukai don't get sick."

Concern, the same one which always haunted his greeny face came again, "Then why is Sesshomaru-sama sick? How?" he asked, tears threatening to fall.

Momo bit her lip and stared at him, "No one knows, Jaken," she said again, knowing it was the truth. "All I know is that he's _very_ strong and that he will survive this, whatever it is, and be up and about soon."

Jaken eyed her suspiciously, "That's what you said since this started," he shot back with some healthy amount of frustration.

Momo simply smirked good naturedly, "Well… he's still alive, is he not? Soon! You will see," she said with feigned excitement and went back to her scroll.

Meanwhile, Jaken glared at her back and muttered, "The same thing… you've said the same thing these last fifty-years."

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Dream of me

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**3**

**Dream of me**

* * *

Kagome laughed and accidentally sent a nasty amount of fries jumping around the table.

"Eww," screamed Yuka as she dramatically scooted away from the incoming attack, "That was nasty, Kagome!"

The other middle-school student merely blinked, "Yuka… you are not supposed to talk with your mouth full," admonished Eri with a gentle voice.

"But!" started to complain Yuka but a look from Eri quieted the older girl.

"If you hadn't spoken…she wouldn't have laughed and _this_ wouldn't have happened," said Ayumi with finality. Yuka merely pouted and rearranged herself in her seat.

After the red began to fade from Kagome's face, she finally sighed, "I'm sorry, guys!" she said jovially, mirth heavy in her eyes still, "But seriously! Hojo-kun?"

Ayumi merely bit at her cheeseburger, only partially listening to the conversation. Boys were not her things as of yet.

Yuka grinned again and took a gulp of her coke, "Yes! Hojo-kun! He would be perfect… Kagome, he _is_ perfect! And he's after you!" pleaded Yuka, trying to get her friend to see reason.

Kagome rolled her eyes and dared to eat another fry, "Yuka," she began with an even, serious tone, "Hojo-kun is _not_ perfect, at the contrary, his unending love for me is…_creepy_."

Yuka gasped, affronted, "Kagome!" she cried out and almost crawled over WacDonald's table, "He's a 100% in love with you! He's like one of those fairy tales princes!"

Again, Kagome rolled her eyes. Ayumi mimicked her friend's actions.

Eri interrupted before anyone else could say anything, "Yuka… FairyTales? Really? There's something called _reality."_

Again, Yuka turned affronted eyes towards her friend, "Where's the romance Eri? You should help me here! The man of Kagome's life is here, in the flesh, and begging for an opportunity to conquer her heart! We have to help her or she will lose him forever!"

Kagome giggled then. The passion Yuka displayed, and the honest good-will, was hilarious, "I love you too, Yuka," she said and squeezed her friend's hand, "Maybe I'll think about it, Yuka… when I am a little older. I am too young for eternal love and too old to believe in fairy tale princes," she finally admitted with a gentle smile.

Yuka pouted at Kagome again, disappointed that none of her friends seemed inclined to see things as she did, but nodded her head. "I do hope you mean that," she muttered stubbornly.

This only made the other girls laugh harder. Then, Yuka scowled, crossed her arms over her chest and with a blush staining her cheeks finally said, "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

"Happy birthday," chirped Ayumi from her corner, a goofy smile on her lips.

They all laughed.

**xXx**

Rin watched the young girl with a helpless smile as she devoured her strawberry ice cream. Mrs. Higurashi had confided in her that her daughter favored strawberry ice cream and had suggested it would be a nice place to take her, but Rin never thought it would be like this. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

Shy, embarrassed brown eyes flew up to Rin. "Rin?" she asked uncertainly as her tongue licked the remains of strawberry ice cream from her lips.

Rin laughed harder, but when Kagome's face reddened in embarrassment the older girl tried her best to rein in her laughter, "I'm sorry, Kagome," she said while she recovered her breathing, "It's just that you seemed to enjoy your ice cream so much!" she tried and finally took another spoon of her chocolate ice cream, "It was funny… now I believe in true love," then she giggled softly.

Kagome winked at the older girl and grinned, "No one can stand between me and my love," she agreed and turned to the ice cream salesman again, "You know what? I think I'll get another one."

Rin laughed and searched for something in her pocket, "Give me a moment, it's my treat," the older girl said with her plastic spoon on her mouth and her hand furiously in her jeans.

But Kagome shook her head, "Is all right, Rin," she said with a smile, "You already treated me to one, this one goes on me." Then she hurriedly left the table while Rin growled things under her spoon. It made Kagome grin all the more. Rin made fun of her sometimes, and that was fine since she already saw her like an older sister, but in truth, they weren't so different from each other. She was sure Rin was very much like her at this age.

The sound of Rin's cell phone made Kagome glance at her superior, but when the salesman asked for her order she was forced to look away. She waited until her ice cream was done and then went back to the table, "Was that your boss?" asked Kagome curiously, knowing Rin's boss was renowned for calling at the oddest hours.

Rin smiled, "Kagome, why are you so defensive? I adore my boss," she reminded the younger girl and then rolled her eyes, "But no, it was my husband. He has to check something at his work and needs me to go back to watch over the twins."

Kagome grinned, "I'll have to meet them one day," she told Rin. She had been very curious about Rin's twins, more so when she heard they had reddish hair.

"You will," promised Rin and, after checking her watch, nudged Kagome with her elbow, "I hope you can eat and walk at the same time."

Kagome merely laughed, but nodded her head, "Of course!"

**xXx**

Kagome thought that being fifteen would be different, hoped it being her birthday night would change some things, grant her some freedom or peace… but she was sorely disappointed. Like always. Really there was no sense in feeling disappointed anymore, it was merely lost energy.

So, she allowed her unconsciousness to take her where it wanted instead of fighting it relentlessly as she used to do some days. Why fight it? It wasn't as if something could or would happen to her. She was better than that. _He_ was less than that and he was captured and handicapped. There was no need for fear.

She had nothing to be afraid of.

The familiar feeling of weightlessness once again settled over her. It felt so _real_ it had taken her months to finally be sure it wasn't. The air was cool against her skin, her hair tickled her as it floated all around her. Her feet, like now, would fall into something solid.

Into the depths of an old Well.

The Well resting over her Family Shrine.

Then, after a minute all sounds started again. The birds chirped and the wind flowed again. The scents, fresh grass and rain, would come to her. Play with her senses and then, she will start to feel claustrophobic.

It was time to climb up the vines. When she made it to the top, she stopped. She remained over the well's lips, waiting. She knew it would come.

_"Kagome,"_ the voice was familiar, dark and eerie. It was male, and there was amusement on it. She never truly understood why, but she knew it held bad intentions. She knew these things.

Brown eyes glance up and fell on the Goshinboku, but the younger version. It was easy to know her dreams were from a past era, like the books where people had memories of their past lives. The only difference was that these were no memories. Why would there be another character present with so much power over it? This felt more like a curse, maybe from one of the many objects her grandpa kept stored in the many closets from the Shrine. She once tried to find if she felt anything from any of them, in her hopes of destroying or throwing it away, but she never found anything.

That was the only time when she had hoped her grandpa's stories were true, and she was merely being possessed by an angry spirit locked in one of the urns, but it was also the same day when she finally reigned. The day she was finally convinced that the old man's tales were farfetched and stupid.

_"Ah, you are here again. Missed me already?"_ he asked with sardonic humor.

"As if," she said mildly, bored even. She remained on the Well's lip, still admiring the view of the untamed forest in front of her. There weren't places like this in Tokyo.

_"You don't know it, but it's because of you that I am here. This is our relationship, very strange and ironic," _the voice said with a sigh, _"But things will change soon. We will meet again."_

Kagome rolled her eyes and stretched her arms upwards. She tired of these senseless and unreal conversations with this being. "Well, I am going now." The young teenager, dressed in her yellow pajamas finally bounced over the ground and turned to the Well. Now, she only needed to jump back into the Well, and then she would go back to the world of the awake.

_"Kagome," _the voice said with an uncharacteristic seriousness. It made her pause, _"Be sure to remember me. My name is Naraku,"_ then the voice was silent for a moment.

Kagome shrugged mentally and jumped over the Well's lip. Brown eyes scanned the darkness that formed the Well's interior for a moment, and then jumped.

She didn't miss his last words, words that frightened her inside a little.

_"Happy fifteenth birthday, Kagome."_

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Please, review :]


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**4**

**Down the Rabbit Hole  
**

* * *

Kagome screamed when sharp fingers dug into the sleeve of her uniform and pulled her roughly down her family's well. Her brown eyes locked with Souta's frightened ones and she extended her hand, in comfort or asking for help… she wasn't sure, but then everything numbed. A cold, foreign sensation seeped up her arms and legs and she felt herself float. It would have been relaxing, if she wasn't being pulled down the well by a monster.

A monster… was this Naraku? No, it felt different. She never met him before, but this was definitely not him; she doubted he was female. His voice was male.

"You have it," a female voice declared with glee, "Give it to me! Give me the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome squirmed against the hold, trying to get free, "I don't know what you are talking about! I don't have any Jewel!" cried Kagome as she twisted and pressed her feet against the monster's snake-like body.

However, the monster didn't seem to care for her explanations and instead started to manipulate her body from one side to the other, anxiously searching for a Jewel. Panic began to build in the young school girl and when the monster pulled her uncomfortably, Kagome pushed her back with a scream. The monster's eyes widened and then the face contorted in pain when her arm was ripped off of her, burns beginning to appear on her forehead where Kagome had touched her. The monster's response was a loud shrill before its body coiled strangely and disappeared in the darkness around them. Kagome watched in horror as the monster vanished, fearing it would come snap at her at any moment, but then her feet touched firm land and light seeped down to her, along with a sweet, nature-green scent.

**...oOo…**

Sesshomaru's chopsticks fell over the table and startled everyone. Four set of eyes moved up towards him with silent worry.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked carefully, her hands fisting nervously, "Is everything all right?"

Before Sesshomaru could even turn her way another voice chirped in, "Mou, oji-sama!" a girl's voice whined a moment before she started crawling onto the table, "The chopsticks fell into the cake."

Sesshomaru blinked out of his trance and stared as the red-haired hanyou carefully took the chopsticks and placed them over the tablecloth while her twin brother, also red-haired, watched with a frustrated pout, "This Sesshomaru is sorry, Yin, Yan,"

The pair glanced up at him and grinned happily before taking their rightful seats and resuming their previous task of devouring breakfast. Rin, and her mate, weren't as easily distracted. "What happened?" asked Rin again, this time with eyes narrowed and chin leveled stubbornly.

Sesshomaru sighed and reclined back, "I can't feel Kagome," he said softly, "She fell down the Well."

**…oOo…**

Kagome glared at the well's depth. She was sitting on the edge while her feet dangled inside its darkened mouth. There was something wrong. "Why won't you let me wake up?" she asked the well before kicking the inside with the back part of her shoe, "It worked before! E.v.e.r.y time." Then she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and thought about her weird situation some more. "Unless something changed," she told herself and glanced around her. "Where are you? Naraku!" she called, but received no answer. Instead, the birds only sang louder as if to drown her screams.

She shrugged her shoulders and jumped inside the well again. It didn't work. She sighed and glanced at the vines covering the well with annoyance. "There should be stairs here," she mumbled as she began the trek upwards again, "I am _not_ jumping in again," she promised when she finally reached the top. She chose to sit against the well this time and started to play with the healthy grass below her hands, "Where am I?" she asked no one as she waited for anything to happen.

After approximately an hour of nothing happening she stood again. After a quick nod, she started to move to Goshinboku, the only familiar place around here. Her steps were sure, her body keeping up easily as her eyes glanced around her in wonder. Everything felt too real to be a dream. Oddly, this didn't scare her, not even the chance of facing Naraku. There was a strange inner peace, a sense of tranquility and longing that had her eyes watering.

Her peace was somewhat shattered though, when she finally reached Goshinboku. The tree was younger, this she knew, but what she didn't expect to see was a guy with long silver hair pinned to it. She glanced around her carefully, checking for any incoming danger, but after deeming it safe she ventured closer. The third unusual thing, the first being the body pinned and the second the silver hair, was a pair of doggy ears atop the boy's head. They didn't seem like one of those funny hats either. Curious and tempted by an unnatural need to touch, she took the appendages and squeezed. A squeak left her mouth and she squeezed again, "They feel like Buyo's!" she cried excitedly.

Then, something from the inside of her made her freeze. She felt her heart skip a beat followed by an uncomfortable squeeze of her blood-pumping organ. She fell towards the red-clad silver-haired man in front of her and weakly held to his shoulders. Tears prickled her eyes and she started to panic when the pain in her chest didn't desist, a thousand terrible things coming to mind as to why could this happen.

However, when a dark chuckle rebounded on her ears she felt her body relax some. The laugh was familiar, it was_ Naraku's_. Then the pain increased and everything turned black for her.

**…oOo…**

An old lady fiddled with the fire inside of her humble hut. One eye was parched with a black tie, but it didn't seem to slow her movements. As if this was an occurrence which had happened a long, long time ago. The woman took a wooden spoon and sampled some of the miso she was cooking. After a moment of debate she nodded her head. She left the pot on the fire, but refrained from adding any more logs and turned to the corner of the small room, where a young girl slept over a cot.

The woman took a deep breath and knelt beside the sleeping girl. She carefully took the youngster's face in her hands and turned it this way and that, and sighed. Then she moved away and returned to the miso and stirred it some more.

She had done the same thing all afternoon. A mix of surprise and wonder unsettled her old heart, while an ounce of pain soured it. There was something terribly familiar about the sleeping girl with odd garments. The tilt of her chin, the ebony of her locks, it was all very nostalgic.

She resembled her dead, older sister, "Kikyo." But Kikyo was dead and while the two were both miko, they felt very different. However, something deep inside her soul and buried deep in her head told her she knew who this young miko was. She knew she knew, but she needed to place where she met her. The child was young, in her teens, so there weren't many memories to surface around. If that were really true… she was a renowned miko, not because of the vastness of her power, but of the width of her wisdom. She traveled from town to town frequently, aided village after villages in a daily basis, helped villagers with medicinal herbs and helped birth her fair share of children in the world.

This girl could fit around there _anywhere_, but at the same time, not. Her clothes were too strange, her skin too soft and her hands had no swallow calluses and no scars. This seemed like a princess or someone from equal standing, but it couldn't be. No princess would ever wear such revealing clothes or travel alone. Much less to Inuyasha's forest where demons roamed free and wild.

Furthermore, she _was_ a miko.

Perhaps, this was a blessing in disguise, the old woman thought simply. This week was the fiftieth anniversary of her sister's death, an Inuyasha's sealing, and she was getting older and older. She had no disciple to protect her village after her either. Perhaps this young miko was the one that would take on after her. Her soul seemed powerful, really powerful in fact.

So powerful… why did she felt like she was something very important? Why did the number fifty make her so anxious?

The old woman shook her head and sighed for the last time. She served the miso into a bowl and went to wake up the girl. She needed some answers… and she was sure the girl was hungry… whoever she was.

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading!


	5. Awakening

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**5  
**

**Awakening  
**

* * *

Summoned by the servant's frantic urgings, Momo traveled down the stone halls to her brother's room. The hour didn't bother her for she seldom slept, but after hours of working over scrolls this level of adrenaline, and anticipation, was taking her energy away. Had her brother finally regained his senses?

The silver-haired demoness skipped a step in her joy and rounded the final corner to her brother's room when she was met by Jaken on Sesshomaru's doorstep. "He's awake!" cried the kappa making wild motions with his arms, "Sesshomaru-sama is finally awake!"

A pained chuckled escaped her lips and tears pricked at her eyes, "Is it true?" she asked as she ran the last trek and entered her brother's room. Her golden eyes trailed around the room and settled over the half-sitting form of Sesshomaru, "Onii-sama."

His movements where slow, but intelligence shone behind his similar golden eyes. He said nothing, his face a blank expression, but he tilted his head to the side half an inch, studying her.

Momo's shoulders slumped and she moved to the futon where her brother rested and pressed her forehead against his broad shoulders. A moment later, clawed fingers dug into her long, wavy hair comfortingly, "I am so happy you have returned, Onii-sama."

His reply was a comforting rumble, which she replied to in kind. Soon enough there were no more words, but a rumble here, a soft growl there, a nuzzle here and a squeeze of a hand there. Inuyoukai needed not words, their bodies were a very well versed dictionary, enough to communicate for ages to come.

Finally, Sesshomaru pressed his face atop his half-sister's hair and kissed it, "This Sesshomaru is glad to be back," he said evenly, "Though he doesn't remember ever leaving."

Momo chuckled and sat back to allow some space in order to read her brother's eyes, the only place where she could sometimes get something out of him, "You have been sick for fifty years," she explained softly.

The Taiyoukai merely raised an eyebrow, "Taiyoukai do not get sick."

Momo merely shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I have no other name for it. You seemed to be in a trace, lost in your own head."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips and reclined against the stone wall, "Hn."

Momo allowed him a few moments to organize his thoughts, she knew he did not like this at all but, who would? Sesshomaru was Inu no Taisho's first, and strongest, offspring. It was no laughing matter when something so strange happened to the hereditary Lord of the West. It brought for insecurity and damaged his reputation. Thankfully she had been strong enough, and literate enough, to cover for him these last fifty years. That, however, didn't come without negative sides. The people's faith was declining and she had been prepared for years now for some sort of rebellion. Not everyone liked the idea of a ruling female, much less a ruling female who was only two-thirds youkai. Sesshomaru's return was most welcome. "Kagura and Unno found you in your fevered stated and brought you here," she told him with furrowed brows, "They found a scroll with you, apart from your usual belongings."

Sesshomaru turned to her, more color finally coming to his face, "A scroll?"

Momo nodded with an even expression, "A romantic novel," she muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru snorted, "This Sesshomaru does not read novels, much less romantic ones."

"I know," she said with a strange twist of lips, "But you were carrying it… and it's called The Miko and the Taiyoukai."

Sesshomaru leered at her, "Is it? Even the name is unappealing," he said sharply.

Again, she merely shrugged. "Perhaps… maybe what caught your attention was the name of the Taiyoukai?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "Which is?"

Momo smirked, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and even growled a little, "and the miko's?"

Here Momo paused a moment. "I don't know why… the name seems familiar… every time I hear it I feel like a light snaps into my head… but I get nothing else." She saw Sesshomaru's incredulous look and sighed, "The name is Kagome."

Momo could not ignore the gasp that suddenly left Sesshomaru's lips as the mention of the miko's name, nor could Sesshomaru ignore the snap of a white light inside of his head which left a most uncomfortable feeling of loss.

xxoOoxx

Kagome awoke to the scent of a wonderful smell. She groaned a little as she sat and held her head to keep it from spinning, "Mom," she muttered softly, "That smells delicious!"

A soft chuckle, alien to her, made the young girl snap her brown eyes open and stare at an old lady sitting next to the fire built in the center of the hut. The young school girl's lips parted in surprise and she glanced about the rustic house with growing uncertainty, "Where am I?" she finally asked, her hands clenched in worry.

The old woman smiled kindly and offered her a bowl of miso, "You are at my hut, child," the woman said and waited until she took the offered bowl to continue, "I am this village's miko, Kaede," she introduced herself with a small incline of her head, "May I ask where do you hail from, Miko-sama?"

Kagome sipped a little of the miso, but when she was called miko she stopped and stared at the woman incredulously, "I am no miko… not a real one, at least," the young, raven haired girl said with an apologetic tone.

This only made Kaede frown, "I can feel the miko powers in you, child. There's no need for you to hide it, we will not hurt you."

Kagome frowned and sipped some miso, this time to hide her growing nervousness, "I am the granddaughter of a priest, a weak and insane one if I may add, but there never was a spark of power in me. If it serves, my grandfather seems to prefer my younger brother."

At this Kaede shook her head, "Blind your grandfather is too," she added with a humorous laugh, "My late sister was one of the strongest miko there were, and your powers match hers," the old woman told her with a gentle smile, "Do not belittle yourself anymore, Miko-sama."

Kagome made a small shrug, finished the miso and placed the bowl in front of her, "Kaede-sama," tried the miko, "I am very confused… I was in my house this morning, about to go to school… and then I am suddenly here… this is not my home."

Kaede frowned and nodded her head, "I figured as much. Your clothes are very… odd," she said and then motioned for Kagome to give her the empty bowl, which she did, and the old woman proceeded to refill it, "We found you lying unconscious in Inuyasha's forest, a most dangerous place where youkai roam free."

"Youkai?" asked Kagome with a lopsided grin, "There are no such things as youkai," she blurted out too quickly, but when Kaede's eyes locked on hers her apprehension grew, "Are there?" she asked now, doubtfully.

"Indeed," the old woman said, "It is my job to protect this village against youkai."

Kagome took her new miso bowl and stared at it for long moments, "Could that have been what that thing was?"

Kaede tilted her head, "What thing?" she asked softly, trying not to scare the confused girl away.

Kagome raised brown eyes to the older woman, "A woman, monster, snatched me up from my house and down the Bone Eater's Well. I don't know why… or how. She asked about the Shikon no Tama… said I have it, but I don't… then I broke her arm… she had a lot of them," the young girl finally said, all the time rolling the bowl in her hands.

Kaede took a deep breath and sighed, "That sounds like Miss Centipede… we killed her a week ago and threw her remains in the Bone Eater's Well," the older woman explained and stood. She walked over to Kagome and caught her chin in her old, yet strong, hand. She moved her face here and there and scrutinized her face to the last inch before letting go and sitting again, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What?" asked Kagome softly and sipped some miso hoping it would lessen the nervous clench on her stomach.

Kaede smiled, the eye parch suddenly becoming more obvious when one of her cheeks seemed to push it further back, "I knew you seemed familiar," she finally said and when Kagome shot her a quizzical look she added, "You remind me of my sister, but maybe it is because you are a miko." This time, however, she knew better. This was not her sister's reincarnation, though she was sure she met this woman before. No, she wasn't Kikyo, yet at the same time she was. This was the girl from where the Shikon no Tama would return to them… it was fitting for the taunted gem to return to the place where it last was. A terrible thing for this slow, small village. This village was not the strong fort it once was, under Kikyo's reign. There were only children, farmers and old people now. No warrior material left.

Kagome furrowed her browand shrugged it off, "I guess that makes sense," she said for lack of better words. Then she took a long sip of miso and turned determined eyes to Kaede, "Do you know of a way for me to return home?"

Kaede shrugged, "Jump back into the Bone Eater's Well?" she guessed.

Kagome shook her head, "Didn't work," the girl said with a grim press of lips, "What year are we?" she finally asked making Kaede tilt her head questioningly, "This time period, what is it called?"

Kaede nodded, finally understanding, "The Warring State Era, my child."

Kagome's eyes widened and she almost lost her grip on the bowl, "The Feudal Era," she whispered, " I am five hundred years in the past..."

Kaede's eyes widened too, and she was about to reply when a loud crash outside, followed by shrieks, interrupted them. The old miko came to her feet and ran outside, faster than Kagome thought possible for someone who seemed to be her grandpa's age. Kagome hurried to her feet and followed, stopping just outside of the house and a few steps behind Kaede.

Men ran around, farmers gathered their working tools and ran towards a fire in the edge of the city. Kagome watched with growing horror and fear, totally confused as to what was happening. The fire was tall and growing fast… people ran away from it, some to headed their way, others running down to the fields, "What's happening, Kaede?"

Kaede face was grim and she moved to the house again only to come out a moment later with a bow and a quilt of arrows, "We are being attacked," the older woman said tightly.

Kagome's hands came to her mouth, "Attacked? Youkai?" the older woman only nodded and after Kaede bid her, she followed closely as Kaede moved towards the blazing fire. Men ran past them, some helping the wounded, others seemed to be preparing for a counterattack, "What are they going to do? Are they going to fight?" Kagome asked, her eyes frantically looking all around her.

"Yes. If we don't, we die," was all the woman said and all of sudden, in a quick move that put Kagome's archery skills to shame, she nudged her arrow on the bow's string, "Here it is."

Kagome's wide eyes moved from Kaede to where the arrow face and from the ragging flames a familiar shape drew closer. Instinctively Kagome gave a step back and twisted her fingers together to keep them from shaking. Sooner than what she would have liked, the familiar face of Miss Centipede came out of the ragging inferno and her evil eyes locked on Kagome's shivering form.

"The Shikon no Tama," breathed the insect youkai a moment before a huge, sharp-toothed grin appeared, "Give it to me!" Then it lunged towards them.

All logical sense flew from Kagome and she turned back and fled as fast as her athletic legs could take her. As she ran down the town, trying her best to find a place to hide or run to, she considered that running had been a bad idea. She should have stayed with Kaede who could have protected her, but no… she took the stupid's way out.

Crashing noises and screams behind her were enough to let her know Miss Centipede was hot in pursuit and tears pricked her eyes, "Somebody! Save me!" she howled out as she ran, frantically looking for cover. She found none… instead, her eyes saw a rainbow of color at the top of a hill and she felt her heart skip a beat. The sharp colors called to her… and she was quick to answer their call.

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

:3


	6. A step forward

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**6**

**A step forward**

* * *

Kagome could hear the cries of the demon behind her and it was pure luck her legs didn't give in due to their fear. She ran a marathon and when she slipped, she crawled back up at amazing speed. What was she to do? Of course, running was an excellent option, but she knew her stamina was not the best there was. Her body would collapse on her soon enough… like those creatures usually did when being hunted down by a larger predator.

The Shikon no Tama? What the hell was that?

"Somebody help me!" she cried out to the forest. She was almost sure no one would hear her, but why not try? It couldn't hurt much more than a sore throat.

The Bone Eater's Well…

Of course! She should run back to the Well… perhaps it would work now! If only she could find her way through the forest…

Another shriek made her cry out in fear and she missed a misshapen root and fell into a small clearing. She yelled when she felt her chin get scratched by the unforgiving ground. Her brown eyes watered for a moment and she checked on her small wound and whimpered.

"Hello down there, Kikyo," a new voice said in a low growl.

Kagome startled and looked up. In the Tree, the same one that still lived by her house through the Bone Eater's Well, the young man from before was awake and glaring at her coldly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for a moment, but he growled again.

She growled back lowly and came to her feet, "I don't know what your problem is Mister, but I am not Kikyo. My name is Kagome," she said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest and glared back. The staring match did not last as long as she expected by the looks of him.

The silver-haired guy smirked, "She's here."

Kagome had no time to wonder who she was because a long body coiled around hers and pushed her against this rude stranger, pinning her to the tree. She cried out when the pressure pushed her body uncomfortably against his muscular one. Once again she dimly wondered how he was alive, with an arrow over his heart, and how he was this healthy… the vines growing around him must have had _years_. He should be a dead, broken and bony by now. Unless… he was youkai too. She eyed this doggy eared stranger for a moment, as if the first time lying eyes on him and realized there was no other choice; he was youkai.

"The Shikon no Tama," said Miss. Centipede as she bared her long fangs and her putrid smell towards Kagome, "Give it to me and I'll let you live."

"The Shikon?" cried the silver haired man before turning to glare at her, "Do you have it? Give it to me!" he demanded and began to squirm where he was, trying to get free from the youkai's snake-like corpse and the arrow pinning him to the tree, but all he managed was to hurt himself further.

"I don't have it!" cried Kagome for the hundredth time, "I don't know what this Shikon Jewel is!"

Miss. Centipede smirked at the pair knowingly, "Isn't this Inuyasha? Silent protector of this forest? The hanyou who was betrayed by his miko lover and pinned to the Tree of Ages to set an example?" then the female let out a horrifying giggle and neared the pair, "He who could not get the Shikon Jewel? He, the half demon who wanted to become a full-fledged demon?" she laughed again, "Pity, what a pity."

Inuyasha growled when Miss. Centipede moved closer to the young woman pinned to him and started sniffing her hair, then down her back. "Girl, can you take out this arrow? You are a miko, you must be able… help me and I'll kill this youkai for you."

The demoness eyes moved to Inuyasha full of mirth, "The hanyou thinks he can defeat me? You are only half-youkai."

"Half is all I need," he shot back cockily, "Kagome." He then looked down at Kagome with blank, golden eyes.

Kagome fidgeted where she was for a moment, but before she could get a hold of the arrow the demoness bit into her shoulder and pulled her away from the red-clad hanyou. Kagome screamed in pain and tried to hold on to the hanyou for dear life as her eyes blurred, but she wasn't successful. She could hardly see anything and her arms started to flail wildly until something took hold of her right hand. She screamed again when she was pulled back towards the hanyou and the insect demoness tore a part of her shoulder. Blind pain made Kagome start to see dark spots all around, and she cried when the hanyou pulled her against him.

"Free me! Take off the arrow!" he implored as he guided her limp arm to the arrow, "Here! Feel it! Pull it!"

Tears fell down Kagome's cheeks. The pain was unbearable, but she knew she needed help or she would die. She used most of her strength to grip the arrow, but a second bite, this one of the left side of her waist, made her release the arrow. She cried when the demoness made a sharp motion with her head and threw her away from the hanyou. Kagome hit the floor with a cry and her unfocused eyes blinked back tears.

She was going to die, she was sure.

"The Shikon Jewel!" the demoness said, her voice full of joy, "I finally found it!"

"Don't you dare you stupid filth! Don't touch it!" cried Inuyasha as he stubbornly continued to try to escape his prison.

Miss. Centipede laughed and her long tongue snaked out of her fanged mouth and ingested the pink Jewel. Inuyasha cried out in his rage. Kagome merely looked at the scene as if behind a kaleidoscopic glass.

Mrs. Centipede screeched and her whole body began to shake. Her skin started to peel away, leaving behind burned, purplish skin.

Inuyasha watched with a mix of fascination and disgust. Kagome had no thoughts… she could only hear the slowing pumping of her heart. She was losing consciousness…

"Kagome!" cried Kaede's voice and before Kagome could react the old woman shot an arrow towards the demoness. The arrow hit the mark and three others quickly followed from the villagers backing up the older woman. A pair ran towards Miss. Centipede and threw spear-like tools with rope tied at the end. Then they started to pull Miss. Centipede away from the felled miko.

Tears of happiness, and hope, welled in Kagome's eyes, "Kaede," she whined and the old woman hurried to the miko's side.

With ease Kaede pulled the girl's body to a sitting position and quickly tore a piece of Kagome's shirt and bandaged the wound on the girl's side. "Child, ye are in a bad state," the woman murmured with concern and then pressed her lips together in a frown, "Child, do ye know how to shoot an arrow?" Kaede asked tightly.

Kagome's eyes shot up to Kaede and seeing the urgency behind those old brown eyes she nodded warily, "But my shoulder is on fire… and so is my side."

Kaede shook her head, "You will have to do it," she said and then pressed her bow to Kagome's hand, "My power is not enough to kill Miss. Centipede on a normal day, much less now that she ate the Shikon no Tama. You must shoot her, kill her."

Kagome's lips parted tiredly, but when the woman handed her an arrow and stood behind her to hold her in place she sighed. She didn't understand what was really happening, what this demon-thing was or this Shikon-thing was, but she knew how to shoot an arrow. She notched the arrow and took aim.

"You fools!" yelled Inuyasha in outrage, "Just release me and then I'll kill her!"

But no one paid him any attention. Everyone was watching Kagome as she took her time to shoot. The only sounds were the shrieks from Miss. Centipede who tried to free herself from the ties holding her down. She was still transforming, time was of essence.

The arrow was set loose.

Miss. Centipede screamed a moment before the arrow found its mark on her chest. The clearing exploded in a pink light followed by the loud sounds of pieces of the demoness falling to the ground. "I made it," whispered Kagome in awe.

"You did," praised Kaede as she patted the young girl's shoulders reassuringly, "You are a miko, and a good one."

Kagome only had time for a small smile before the world turned dark.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru once again attacked with his poisonous whip making the demon he was fighting stagger back with an angry growl. The inuyoukai's Lord cold face never changed, but he took an even more eager stance against his recoiling opponent. He moved to follow the other demon and this one was force to draw his sword to defend against the whip. It was a normal sword, hardly ever used since demons tended to rely more in their own abilities, but sometimes other measures had to be taken.

The demon gasped when Sesshomaru moved too fast to follow for a moment and appeared at his side with a well-aimed kick to his side. The demon managed to cover with his elbows in an awkward manner that threw him to the side and he was forced to roll away. Good that he did because the wicked green whip quickly followed. With a back flip, he returned to his feet and then whirled with more force than necessary and a set of knives flew from his hand and towards Sesshomaru.

The Taiyoukai stopped for a moment and bid his time. When the knives were in range he used his whip to throw them away. The demon gagged at this and jumped a step back and took a defensive position while he desperately tried to think of a way to break through the taiyoukai's defenses. Sesshomaru merely stood still, giving him the time. The demon growled angrily at his confident attitude.

"Sesshomaru-onii-sama," called Momo with a wide smile, "Torturing the soldiers already, huh?" she asked and stopped at the edge of the training mat with arms crossed.

"Hn," was all he said before making a head motion to the soldier allowing him to retire. He waited until the soldier was gone before turning to his half-sister, "Momo, the soldiers are incompetent. Three died today and this Sesshomaru was not even trying."

Momo raised both of her silvery eyebrows and tilted her head up with a hint of anger, "Onii-sama, you cannot start killing soldiers like that."

Sesshomaru's face did not change, "Why are the soldiers so weak?" he repeated with a look. His sister knew he disliked repeating himself.

She sighed and her shoulders dropped, "Many left us. They wouldn't fight against me, but they wouldn't support me either," she explained grimly, "There were many lands up for the taking, fights to pick and mates to find," she shrugged, "I guess they are around."

Sesshomaru nodded and then the tension in his shoulders dissipated, "This Sesshomaru is feeling anxious," he said simply, "Something is calling me."

Momo frowned and walked towards him. She place a hand over his arm comfortingly, "Are you going to leave?" she asked with eyes shining with concern.

"For a time," Sesshomaru said evenly and squeezed her hand, "I have to find this thing that's calling me."

Momo nodded and sighed, "Well, please take Jaken… he knows what has happen these last fifty years. He would be of help."

Sesshomaru nodded and then looked at his hand, "Fifty years is a long time… it feels as if I hadn't used my poisonous whip in centuries."

Momo shrugged and started back towards the stairs and up to the first floor, "I guess you can train while you are searching for this _thing_," she said with a smile and then frowned, "Be careful."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Momo, where is Tetsusaiga?" he asked his sister since he couldn't find it in the castle.

Momo frowned, "Father hid it… ask Jaken."

Sesshomaru raised a lone eyebrow, took a deep breath and released it. "Hn."

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks! ;)


	7. Be gone

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**7  
**

**Be gone  
**

* * *

Kaede walked a fast pace, followed by the farmer who had Kagome in his arms, "She's bleeding a lot, Kaede-sama," the farmer murmured with concern.

"We are almost there," the old miko said softly as she finally descended from Inuyasha's forest and to the nearest houses, "They are also superficial wounds… she won't die if we stop the bleeding and prevent it from getting infected."

Kaede's own nervousness lowered some when she saw the villagers she sent back earlier waiting for her with the younger healer by her hut. The farmer entered the miko's hut slowly and placed Kagome softly on the coat on the floor, "Do you need anything else?" the man asked with a serious expression.

Kaede shook her head, "We will tend to her," she told him firmly, "Be vigilant of the surroundings…with the Shikon no Tama anything can happen."

The man nodded his head and called some of his fellow farmers and moved to secure the village.

Kaede sighed and motioned for the younger healer to grind some leaved herbs, "Kagome-sama, please… you must survive," she told the unconscious young woman as she began to cut through her strange clothes with a knife, "You can't leave the Jewel here."

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru walked away from the Western Castle with a strange feeling of loss. He wasn't sure what would cause this since he had always loved the solitude of the forest and the pending sense of adventure he got every time he was in the wild. But the feeling was there.

He felt unsettled.

He felt as if he was leaving behind something very important… and fragile. There was nothing like that in the castle. The only family he had left in the Castle was Momo and she was an able demoness. He had nothing to fear, much less when the rebellion gossips had subsided when he had returned. The generals had been called back and the soldiers were more relaxed now.

So, why was he feeling like this?

"It feels so nice," started Jaken drawing Sesshomaru's attention, "To be out of the castle. I would always feel tired in the castle… as if I had something very important I needed to do, but didn't remember."

Sesshomaru raised a lone eyebrow and considered the kappa's words. It was… interesting to have such dissimilar feeling while walking away from the castle. Though if he thought about it carefully, it was not that strange. They were in _very_ different social classes.

"Hn," was all he said then for he did not feel like sharing any of his inner turmoil. Perhaps this feeling had something to do with this thing that was drawing him away from his castle.

"Sesshomaru-sama," called Jaken as he walked behind the demon Lord while holding his Staff of Two Heads close, "Why don't we go find Tetsusaiga?" The kappa asked.

Sesshomaru kept walking as he thought about it, "Do you know where it is?" the Taiyoukai asked after a moment. He didn't have a real need for the sword, but it wouldn't hurt to have it, if only to keep it safe. In the wrong hands the sword would be a pain.

"No," Jaken said softly and then added, "but I know the riddle to find it."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Then, let me hear it."

**xxoOoxx**

Kaede and the healer had finished stitching the wound on Kagome's shoulder when screams of alarm interrupted the night's silence. Both of them stared at each other for a moment and then Kaede took her bow and moved to the entrance of her hut. Farmers ran to gather their tools while a pair of them ran towards them. Kaede watched the two through narrowed eyes, "What is happening?"

The farmers, young, stopped in front of Kaede's hut, "Sparrows, Kaede-sama," one of them said with a worried look, "A group of sparrows with red-eyes are coming."

Kaede narrowed her eyes and motioned for the men to enter her hut, "Sparrow youkai," she said absently and snatched a pair of sutra from her pocket and stamped them on the hut, "They are not strong or smart, but their numbers are always troublesome," she explained and stood next to the flap of her hut and kept her eyes outside, "Maybe they are just passing by."

The healer sat in silence while the farmers stood with clenched teeth, all waiting for anything to happen. After a few seconds the sound of flapping wings could be heard in the distance, the amount of them making a buzzing-kind of sound that was impossible to ignore. They kept their silence, aware that a sound could very well kill them, but the strain on their nerves was strong.

When the wings drew near, screams exploded all around them. Villagers started to run around, pleading for help.

"They know," one of the farmers said, "What are we going to do?"

Kaede clenched her hand and turned to the healer, "You will stay here, safe behind the barrier. Call out for the villagers… allow as many as you can in. I have more sutra in my chest, take some out and give them to the farmers and tell them to put two per hut… it will offer some protection," then the old miko turned to the famers, "You two, take Kagome. We are taking her out."

They stared at her with fear until she took her beads and started a prayer. The farmers took Kagome and followed the miko out of the hut. No more than five seconds had passed when the first sparrow attacked them. They yelped in fear, but the sparrow was pushed back by Kaede's barrier. Together the group made their way up towards Inuyasha's forest. They had a big enough group of sparrows following them, but they were weak and couldn't break though the barrier.

"We are almost there," one of the farmers said, referring to the Bone Eater's Well.

Kaede kept chanting her prayers until they reached the Well. The farmers moved closer to the Well and turned to Kaede, waiting for their cue.

The old woman was worried. The miko had said she had been unable to cross before and she was wounded. If she didn't pass to her time…and fell down…

She was distracted for a moment and didn't notice when the sparrows suddenly moved away from them, but the farmers did and one of them cried out in fear. Kaede turned and was met with a bigger, stronger sparrow. The dark bird stood proudly over the ground, looking at them with obvious interest. Kaede shuddered when the eyes moved from them to Kagome, intelligence shone behind them.

Kaede stopped chanting a moment, "Do not throw her," she ordered, "Jump with her, now!"

At the shout the birds flew up and circled them a moment before the bigger sparrow moved to attack. Kaede renewed her chanting and the dark bird collided with her barrier, but was not pushed back as the others.

Seeing this, the farmers jumped down and away from the sparrow. They startled when a blue light surrounded them and took the girl from their arms. They hit the floor…_hard_.

**xxoOoxx**

"Stupid musician!" yelled Inuyasha as he wiggled against the Sacred Tree, "You seriously don't hear that?" he roared and then sagged down again tiredly, "Youkai are attacking your village… aren't you going to help?"

The young man with the flute stopped playing his instrument a moment and stared at the half-demon pinned to the tree. This was not the first time seeing a hanyou, but it was the first time he had been as close to one without being afraid. "No," he then said.

Inuyasha cursed and glared at the young man sitting on the ground in front of him, "You are a sick, cold bastard!"

The man merely shrugged, "I was ordered to watch you," he said simply and once again startled to play the flute.

"Where do you think I am going to go?!" shouted Inuyasha in frustration, "and if a youkai wanted to have me as dinner, how the hell do you plan to stop it? And shut up with the damn flute already!"

They boy did not.

"I hate you!" cried Inuyasha to the night.

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

So, things changed now :)


	8. Fated

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**8**

**Fated**

* * *

"She's lost so much blood!" cried Rin as she hurried to Kagome's side after Sesshomaru had settled her on her pink bed.

The Taiyoukai's clothes and arms were stained red and his golden eyes had lost their cool indifference. There was a crazed pain in them that Rin had never seen.

"Kagome!" sobbed Kagome's mother from the door to her only daughter's room, "What happened? You said she was going to be all right!" the older woman sobbed louder and her breath began to hitch on her throat.

Sesshomaru turned to the woman at a loss, "I don't know," he said with a confounded expression, "She never told me about this. I never saw… a scar to this shoulder wound… there is none, I'm sure." Golden eyes pleaded the woman to forgive him, but the woman shook her head and walked down the hall, crying her heart out.

Sesshomaru and Rin glanced at each other for a moment, a silent message _and_ fear passing between them. "I need to treat her," Rin said suddenly and then began to take off the young miko's clothes, "Perhaps you should…"

"No," barked the Taiyoukai with eyes covered with a sheen of pink, "I will stay."

Rin nodded her head and after a deep breath she slowly parted Kagome from the top of her sailor uniform. The young woman cursed when she saw blood staining the hastily placed, old bandages on her shoulder. "That's a nasty wound…" she said to herself and sent a dismissing glance to the bandage to Kagome's middle. That one seemed fine. The ebony haired woman started to peel the bandages off Kagome's shoulder slowly, trying not to hurt her further. When she finally managed her lips parted in surprise, "That's… that's…"

Sesshomaru moved closer to the pair and set a comforting hand over Rin's shoulder, "It's a bite," he said tightly and pushed her a little away and knelt beside Kagome. "I'll see if there's poison…" he explained and moved closer to Kagome and sniffed carefully. After a moment he sat back with a grimace, "There is," he finally said and glanced at Rin.

"Which one?" she asked with a frown, mentally going over the case in which she stored most of her antidotes.

Sesshomaru sighed, "It matters not," he said and gave her a look that she quickly understood.

Rin moved away from the bed and walked out of the room. He knew not where his ex-ward went, but he was grateful. He stared down at his future mate with indecision. This had not happened before… or had it? He had asked her to share with him everything she knew about her journey to the Feudal Era so he could be prepared for these things. He thought she had told him everything. That's why he got her the bike… had she forgotten about this incident? Did she never know this happened? Or… had they changed her fate? Would this journey be different from the one he lived in back in the past?

No… that wouldn't make sense. If things had changed… then it would make sense if his life here had been altered by it. Unless his fate had not been altered by this? Unless… he was a different Sesshomaru than the one she would soon meet? It was hard enough to think about time travels… it would be penury to add possible alternate spaces. No.

The Taiyoukai sat beside the fifteen year old and brushed her bangs away from her face. He despaired when he felt her to be warmer than what was healthy. She was starting to get a fever, probably to fight off the poison.

He would help, but the main question now was… should be merely lick the poison off? Should he share with her his restorative blood or his poison to fight off future complications?

He remembered the first time he met her under normal circumstances… he had detected her half-mark on the spot. It _shone_. It screamed _strong_ youki for all to hear. It was mere luck he had been one of the first to notice. Who knew what could have happen if someone else had found her…

His golden orbs rested over the small, glowing pink Jewel hanging on the bone necklace resting around her neck innocently. He knew how deceiving the small gem could be.

He shook his head and came back to the situation at hand. The question was: which one of them would make her half-mark shine like that? Perhaps… he had only let himself flow.

With care, he lowered his trembling lips to her shoulder and after a small hesitation he licked the blood staining the unscarred part of her shoulder. Instantly a hot sizzle started at his tongue and went down his body with unrelenting force making him stiffen and his instincts haywire for a moment. He allowed some seconds to pass before licking the wound again tentatively. He got the same response, but this time it was easier to control.

It was easy to let himself go after that.

**xxoOoxx**

Kaede sat on her hut, in front of the warming soup. It had been two days since Kagome had gone down the Bone Eater's Well. It was odd to think the girl simply disappeared down the demon infested hole. For decades they had been throwing the remains of the slaughtered youkai. Who would have thought that from a youkai grave would arrive the miko guardian of the Shikon?

Irony was a complicated thing.

Speaking of which… "Why are you here boy?" the old miko asked the young man sitting across from her and staring at the soup anxiously.

"Why, Kaede-sama," he said with a happy grin, "I am waiting for dinner," he said jovially as he returned his glance to the food. He already had a bowl ready on his hand.

"Akitoki-san—"

"Hojo, please," the young man said with a determined stare, "I have asked you to call me Hojo for a long time, Kaede-sama." Anxious now but for a different reason, and a tad uncomfortable, made the young noble spin his flute nervously.

"You are a noble, Hojo-sama," she told him evenly, somewhat upset of his uncaring personality, "Ye shouldn't even be here. I am sure your father has duties for you back at home."

The young man chuckled with a sad expression, "My Onii-sama handles things fine enough," he said with a bit of bite to his tone, "Besides… it was my father who order me to embark in this mission. I have to free myself from my curse," he says softly.

Kaede frowned and her one eye stared at the sword the young man carried on his back. He had told her of his quest, but it was… a silly quest based on the beliefs of prejudiced old men. The poor boy was suffering because of their mistakes, "Hojo-sama, I don't think a youki sword brings bad luck," she told him sincerely. She had tried many times to tell the boy off this dangerous and useless quest. He could very well lose his life.

"No," he said confidently and locked his eyes with hers, "I am convinced this bad luck that has fallen over us is because of this cursed Sword," he growled out and his hand instinctively curled around the Sword's sheath, "However, you need not worry much, Kaede-sama. I will be leaving soon and will take this bad luck with me."

Kaede sighed and motioned for him to get his fill of soup. The boy eagerly did. How to explain to someone like him how 'bad luck' really worked. Demonic items brought the attention of unwanted youkai, yes… but bad luck? Well… who knows. Not even she could say she knew everything there was to know.

After all… it had been ages since youkai had attacked her town. Many died to defend it, but the Shikon, which was a youkai item sought by too many evil beings, had not been here since _ages_ ago either. She much more preferred the term 'coincidence' or 'bad timing' than bad luck.

"This is so good, Kaede-sama!" Akitoki said a wide smile.

Kaede rolled her eyes and took her bowl and filled it too. She was about to sip it when a thought passed through her head, "Ah… who is taking care of Inuyasha-sama?" she asked suddenly, wondering why she hadn't noticed before.

"Eh?" asked the young noble and shrugged, "No one, I'll go back soon… after all… he can't go anywhere."

Kaede thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. He was right. She ate her soup slowly, filling her now content stomach.

**xxoOoxx**

_At Inuyasha's forest…_

"What the!" cried the inuhanyou in frustration, "What are these critters?!" He hollered as he flailed his arms around and squished the annoying bugs.

The bugs were restless and they came back for more. They were bee-like, with a yellow and black body. Red eyes finished their demonic look. They were not that big, or that dangerous, but their numbers were annoying… and their sting hurt a lot.

"Die!" cried Inuyasha as he managed to catch one in his hand and he crushed the insect to death, "Ha!" he cried victoriously, "You wan' some more?!" he challenged to the buzzing bugs, "Come and get meh!"

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

XD

Sometimes I love Inuyasha!


	9. To Edo

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**9**

**To Edo**

* * *

Sesshomaru took Kagome, under the watch of Rin and her mother, out of the bed and into his arms. He watched her peaceful expression for a moment before turning to Rin, "It's time," he stated simply.

Rin nodded her head slowly, "Yes…her wounds will be fine… and she remains sleeping. It's time to jump back down the Well."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and turned to them worriedly, "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens to her? She is asleep; she won't be able to defend herself."

The trio shared a minute of thoughtful silence and then Rin's arms slumped, "It must be done… we must trust fate."

"Fate," murmured Mrs. Higurashi sighed but said nothing more.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room, down the stairs and directed his steps towards the small, well-cared Shrine room.

Rin quickly opened the door for him and then moved back and waited beside Mrs. Higurashi, "Are you going to jump?" asked Rin with a small frown.

"I will," Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of the Bone Eater's Well.

"What if…" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a purse of her lips, "What if you pass?"

Sesshomaru didn't look back, only stared at Kagome's face, "Then it was destined," he said simply and jumped.

**xxoOoxx**

Inuyasha slept, pinned to the Sacred Tree when a familiar scent reached his nostrils. His ears twitched, but he couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, you!" he called to the young man sleeping on a small camp site a few feet away. When the male didn't awake Inuyasha fumed, "HEY! Hojo!" He was considering using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on the unsuspecting male on the tree branch above him, but the guy finally snapped his eyes open.

"What?" asked the human as he stood too fast for his human reflexes and tangled on the sheets and fell again, "Is something coming?" he asked with wide, fearful eyes.

"Coward," muttered Inuyasha with an annoyed glare, "No," he said to calm Hojo down, "The girl is back… bring her here."

"The girl?" asked Hojo as he tilted his head, "Which girl?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "The miko you stupid!" he growled, "She's in the Bone Eater's Well again, but I don't hear her moving… she may be hurt, go get her and bring her here." Ordered the silver-haired hanyou with a serious expression.

Hojo watched the hanyou with a suspicious frown, but moved to the Bone Eater's Well to check anyways. When he made it there he did, in fact, find the girl at the bottom of the Well. The young musician went down and, with some effort, brought her out of the Well. He glanced between the Goshinboku and the village and wisely chose the latter.

He gave a few tentative steps and then hurried forward to the village and to Kaede. She would know what to do with the girl.

It was only seconds later when he heard Inuyasha howl angrily, "I am going to kill you Hojo! You hear me?!"

**xxOoxx**

Kaede was sleeping when Hojo came screaming into her hut. Startled, and almost pushed into a heart attack, the old miko ran to the entrance of her home and stared at the young man with sleepy eyes.

"Kagome-sama is here," he explained hurriedly and fidgeted where he stood, "I… I thought I should bring her to you… she has the Shikon Jewel."

Kaede gasped and motioned to her room. The young man dutifully moved inside and placed the sleeping girl over Kaede's futon.

"Where did you find her?" asked Kaede as she moved to heat some water.

"In the Bone Eater's Well," he said simply and moved to the main area of the house, "She's bandaged… someone took care of her wounds."

Kaede's eyebrows rose in surprise and she nodded while she brought out the tea bags, "That someone also sent her here… I wonder why. Perhaps there's danger to her in the other side too."

Hojo nodded numbly and watched as the old miko made the tea, "Inuyasha was the one to tell me of her return," he explained simply and then locked eyes with Kaede, "What are we going to do with him? He can't stay there… and it doesn't seem like he'll go back to sleep."

Kaede sighed and handed him his tea, "I don't know… I'll see what to do with him tomorrow."

Hojo nodded and together they drank their tea in silence. Hojo stayed there for some minutes and then thanked the old miko and once again returned to guard Inuyasha.

Kaede allowed him and after he left he moved to her room and watched the young girl. "I was so blind," the old lady said with a gentle smile, "Of course I remember ye child," she said and brushed the girl's bangs away, "You came here after Kikyo's death and sealed the hanyou who was responsible for her death. That Taiyoukai of yours almost killed us all… I wonder how he's doing… perhaps he searches for you… after all, you did promise to come back in fifty years." With a last gentle smile, Kaede tucked the miko in and reclined against the wall to get some more hours of sleep.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru glared at the empty shrine and at the now dead hounds. Golden eyes narrowed around and then settled on Jaken who was frantically unburying something. "This seems too easy," stated Sesshomaru as he moved near his loyal servant, "Are you sure Tetsusaiga is here?"

Jaken beamed at him, "So say the rumors," squawked the kappa as he went on with his task, "Finally we will get our hands on the Sword."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He was very sure the sword wasn't here… his father knew better than that. He would never place such a dangerous sword in such an unprotected place. If he did… he was sure he was going to hunt down the Sword.

"There's something here!" cried Jaken and Sesshomaru's eyes widened… it couldn't be, could it? "There's a chest!"

Sesshomaru frowned.

Jaken hurried to take the chest out and then used his Staff of Two Heads to snap the rusty lock. He pushed the chest open and looked.

There was nothing inside… except a lonesome scroll.

Curiously Sesshomaru reached in and read its contents. After a full minute he turned to Jaken, "Jaken," he called and the kappa shivered for a moment, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Jaken's yellow eyes narrowed in confusion, "I believe he's still pinned to that Tree in the village of Edo," he stated cautiously.

Sesshomaru smirked and handed Jaken the scroll, who quickly placed it on his inner pocket, and turned away, "Let's visit my half-brother."

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Hn.


	10. First Glance

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**10**

**First Glance**

* * *

Two days later, Kagome was in front of the Goshinboku with a blanket covering her, Kaede at her side for support. Behind them waited five armed men silently.

"Inuyasha," started Kaede with an even voice, "We have every right to keep you pinned to that tree for your transgressions. We are, however, offering you your freedom if you but promise two things."

Kagome held onto the older woman with her right arm, her eyes were looking down at the grass. These last days had been rough for her and she had battled off a fever recently. She did agree with Kaede and Hojo-san that Inuyasha should be freed.

"What do you mean, you Old Hag?" he replied rudely, but his golden eyes were locked on the old miko hopefully.

Kaede took a deep breath, "You will not come after the Shikon no Tama," said the woman with pursed lips and stopped when he scowled.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glaring down at them, "I promise not to take the Shikon no Tama from _her_," he said carefully, "If another youkai takes it, or human or hanyou, I can take it from them."

Kaede was about to object, but Kagome squeezed her arm and shrugged. There was only so much they could ask of him. He was a hanyou and a man… you couldn't simply ask him to forget the Jewel and trust he will. This was as honest as he was going to go. She preferred hard truths than easy lies.

"Very well," said Kaede with a sigh, "Kagome has agreed to your terms." She then locked eyes with the hanyou, "As for your second promise, you will protect this village and its inhabitants as long as the Shikon Jewel is here."

"What?!" he growled angrily, "That's like a hundred promises in one! How many puny humans are there?! You are too many!"

Kaede shrugged her shoulders and gave him an indifferent look, "I want you to kill off any incoming youkai who comes in search of the Shikon Jewel…without sacrificing any human life. If a life is lost… well, it is, but not because you selfishly sacrificed it."

Inuyasha zoned his glare on her, "How would you know if I did, Old Hag?"

Kagome turned her face to him for the first time that morning, eyes hard and lips pursed, "Be more respectful, Inuyasha. Remember we are the ones helping you." She demanded, fisting her hands and standing straight.

The pair locked eyes for a moment, assessing the other until Inuyasha once again turned to Kaede, "Well?"

Again, Kaede merely shrugged, "I better not even suspect it then… you better do a fine job."

Inuyasha huffed and smirked, "Fine, I agree." His grin widened when he saw the group's shoulders slump in relief. Their false sense of security was _so_ wrong. What would they do to him if he chose not to honor his word? Nothing. What could they do?

Kaede gave a step forwards, took out a white cloth with lots of beads and then began to chant. Inuyasha watched suspiciously when the beads began to glow.

"What the hell is that?!" he asked with a frown, "What are you doing?!"

No one paid him any attention and at the next moment the glowing beads shot into the air and settled around his neck in a loose necklace. Clawed hands grabbed the necklace and pulled, but the beads only glowed, they didn't come loose. The necklace was enchanted and it wasn't coming off. At least, not by his hand.

After he calmed some, Kagome finally moved closer. Inuyasha watched, frozen against the tree, as she came to him. Her scent tickled his nose and the enormity of the moment wrapped around him.

He was going to be free.

Kagome stopped in front of him and their eyes met. His eyes, for the first time, studied her for who she was. The dark eyes, wider than Kikyo's, her hair, shinier and wavier, than the other miko and she also had a tilt of rebellious determination to her lips. She was not Kikyo… but, was she better than Kikyo? Probably not… no one compared to Kikyo.

The knowledge, and longing inside of him, _hurt._

Kagome's eyes were locked on his, but they dug into him in search of his soul. Her eyes tried to assess the sincerity of his earlier promises, but she couldn't see much. His gaze was guarded, not by cold feelings, but a jumble of emotions that one couldn't put in order. He was reckless and impulsive. There was no safe gamble with people like him.

Kagome shook her head, placed her left hand over his chest for leverage and grabbed the arrow with the right one. He gasped in surprise and her eyes came to his, "Here I go," she whispered and pulled with all her might.

**xxoOoxx**

Many days later, a band of thieves assaulted the village. Kaede, and the men, where battling them like the noblest of warriors while Kagome waited inside of Kaede's hut. The Shikon Jewel held protectively on her hands.

"Why don't you help them?" asked Kagome impatiently, her brown gaze boring into the hanyou's side.

"Those are not youkai," he replied smugly, "I don't have to do a thing."

Anger blazed through Kagome's eyes, but she said nothing. She has had enough of his immaturity these last days. He was such a _child_. No wonder he was alone and no one wanted to free him from the Tree. She thought it was impossible for someone to be like that… but she hand been wrong. Besides, what's the deal? Kaede told her Inuyasha was at least two hundred years old… like, really?! Were hanyou this slow in the head?

"I am leaving," said Kagome as she took a bow and the only quilt of arrows available. She hissed when she placed the quilt at her shoulder, the wound to her shoulder still sore, but she was determined. "I never thought about…fighting humans, but it's clear I must," she said before going out and glared at Inuyasha, "You know… I don't know much about youkai or hanyou, but you are not doing any favors to your human side by doing nothing," she said with an irritated edge to her voice, "If youkai do not accept you… it is because they are proud bastards who care only about the purity of blood, but if humans don't accept you…is because _you_ are not deserving."

Then she turned her back on him and left the security of the hut.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru, and Jaken, stood over one of the farthest hills overlooking the small town of Edo. They had gone to the Tree of Ages, but the seal to the hanyou's spell had been broken. They had discovered Inuyasha's scent close by and had agreed that he remained close, probably at the village.

The village where the miko he had fallen in love with used to live.

Sesshomaru tried to remember her face, but he couldn't. As if… he never met her. That would be strange since Inuyasha was his half-brother. He was a bastard and he hated him, but he should have tried to stop him. Inuyasha in love with a miko? That was simply preposterous. Perhaps Momo had gone to him instead? It would make sense, for her to get involved in such things and not him. But… how was Momo's relationship with Inuyasha? For the life of him he couldn't remember them together… talking or anything.

It was like a blank in his mind… why was this happening? This was not normal.

"The bandits are slaughtering the villagers," muttered Jaken as he watched in boredom, "The crops will go to waste."

Sesshomaru watched carefully. He could smell Inuyasha was down there, so why was the hanyou allowing this? Had he no honor? If he was in this village, he should at least protect it. It was the least he could do. The Taiyoukai watched for some moments, silently debating what to do when a wave of purifying powers hit the village.

Golden eyes watched as a young girl, wearing miko robes, began to shoot her arrows at the bandits. The bandit's bodies fell to the floor lifelessly. But the pounding of her pure powers pulsed brilliant and the Lord of the West could not understand why. A miko was not supposed to kill humans… shouldn't that taint her?

The villagers soon enough circled around her protectively and the older miko joined her too. Together they shot at the bandits.

Sesshomaru's inquiries were laid to rest when in the mess of it a demon sparrow flew skywards, escaping the miko, but its speed was not enough. The young miko shot at it and the bird evaporated to dust.

"Those are demons," squeaked Jaken, his staff flailing with his excitement, "They possessed the dead bandit's bodies."

Sesshomaru had already guessed as much. After a few moments, he saw his younger half-brother, still wearing his red haori, come to battle the last of the bandits. The rest of bandits were taken care of in matter of minutes and the villagers began to put away the rotting corpses lining their streets.

"There's Inuyasha," muttered Jaken as he watched the dynamics playing down.

Sesshomaru watched his brother walk back towards the pair of miko. They seemed to be talking about something when the Taiyoukai saw a sparrow make an arc in the night sky and plummet down towards the younger miko. He shook his head at the bird's stupidity. Miko could feel their surroundings easily…he was going to die before he could reach her.

He was surprise though when the younger miko did not feel anything and it was Inuyasha who stopped the youkai bird from killing her. Once again the Taiyoukai frowned. He had felt the miko's power…it was _strong_ yet she had been unable to feel a youkai trying to creep on her? It was confusing.

"I know where Tetsusaiga is," Sesshomaru said to the night, eyes still on the miko, "and I have an idea on how to retrieve it."

Jaken nodded and murmured, "That stupid hanyou is with another human again," before following after Sesshomaru, "Shouldn't we stop this? He will taint your honorable bloodline even more".

Sesshomaru merely went on, silent. However, his thoughts were eating at him. He was sure there was something strange to that miko, something _familiar_. He pursed his lips… her powers made his inner beast jerk… it was disquieting. It felt as if he had met her before… but how could he? Had he not been inert these last fifty years? She looked barely fifteen… "Hn."

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Hn. Yah... :]


	11. Fly, Fly Free

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**11**

**Fly, Fly Free**

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard footsteps in the middle of the night. Up from the tree he felt relatively safe, but this place hindered his vision as well. He crouched down on the wide branch and sniffed the air curiously.

The scent of human made him relax some and he sat cross legged as he pondered this information. He frowned when he realized there was no reason for any human to be awake at this ungodly hour, much less wandering through his forest. His forest, not that he ever wanted a piece of useless forest, but well… the villagers indirectly gave it to him so, why not?

As the human got closer, Inuyasha froze. It was Kagome's scent. After a week in her presence her scent became unmistakable. It was impossible not to notice the smell of oncoming danger and a face full of dirt or…at the same time, the smell of someone important.

He hated it.

Kagome was _not_ important to him. Why did her scent spark something deep into his mind? Her scent resembled Kikyo's a little, but it was also different enough to separate them. Kagome smelled of things foreign…while Kikyo always smelled of the forest, healing balms, and the wild flowers.

Their similarities were as many as their differences. It made no sense.

What did Kagome want with him at this hour? The girl was crazy. She was a miko failure, unable to feel auras, and yet she dared wander alone? She was suicidal. Kaede will surely scold her later during the day.

He took a deep sigh and jumped down the tree and blocked her path, "What are you doing wandering alone in the woods?" he barked disrespectfully, "Are you insane?" Inuyasha kept his golden glare on her, but her face was lowered. He then noticed she was wearing her thin sleeping yukata and frowned, "Aren't you cold? Go back to bed, Kagome."

At the mention of her name she raised her head and stared at him.

Inuyasha's lips parted and a silent gasp escaped him. After a moment the shock faded over and a deadly seriousness settled over his face, "Kagome," he called again, but she didn't react. Her eyes stared back at him, but her eyes were different. They glowed an inhuman, hell they didn't look demonic even, pink; a pink that matched the Shikon Jewel's usual glow. "Kagome?" She didn't move…she didn't even seem to be breathing. Frustrated, and Kami forbid he admit _scared_, he reached out to her.

Instantly Kagome's eyes widened, she sneered and gave a step back. A pink glow engulfed her hands and she presented them to the hanyou menacingly.

Inuyasha fidgeted where he stood, unsure about what to do, but a moment later he gave a step back and lowered his arms, "What's wrong with you?" he asked softly as to not make her react in an abrupt way.

Kagome pursed her lips and lowered her arms. She seemed to take a deep breath and then started walking again. She walked past Inuyasha who remained dead still and went on. The red-clad hanyou decided to follow. Kagome didn't seem to mind his presence… no, she didn't think him a threat to her at all and allowed him to do as he pleased. It was unnerving. Still, he made no comment about it.

Inuyasha's unease grew as the minutes ticked by. With each step the pink glow seemed to engulf her more and more into its translucent pink barrier and he felt his heart sink. He wouldn't be able to reach out to her if something were to happen. He would be risking a limb and possibly his life. Demons, and hanyou, healed fast, but a missing limb took ages to re-grow. They weren't immortal really, just ageless.

Inuyasha stiffened when he felt a brush of air hit him and send his hair flying. Kagome was walking towards a cliff. He kept close behind her, anxiously hoping she wasn't planning to jump down. Sure, he wanted the Shikon Jewel, but…she didn't have to die. Soon someone would take it from her and it would be piece of cake after that… he would have the Jewel and his wish. It was only a matter of time.

She stopped at the edge.

"Kagome," called Inuyasha and his ears flattened unconsciously, "Don't do it."

The young, dark-haired miko turned with glowing pink eyes, "It is fated. It is meant to happen. The timeline is at risk," she said in a voice unlike hers. It sounded distorted, but female still, older.

"Kagome… think about it… you don't have to die," he said pleadingly, "Besides…you don't believe in all that fate bullshit! You say it every day!"

Kagome tilted her head and debated something in her head for a few moments, "I am not going to die," she said and pressed her hands to her chest. A moment later the complete Shikon Jewel fell into her hands and her eyes turned back to their usual dark color, but they still seemed unfocused. "I am going to set things right," then she raised the hand holding the Jewel above her head and her hand began to glow blue.

Inuyasha watched with a frown as her miko powers began to work on the Jewel. He had no idea of what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted to ask either. That was not Kagome. It was someone else, something else. Someone seemed to be controlling her…but what?

A bright light caught the hanyou's attention and he glanced up at her hand. The Jewel was hidden inside her closed fist and a pink glow fought its way out from in between her fingers. The bright glow became sharper and sharper by the second until a soft crackling noise was heard.

Dread settled over Inuyasha's heart and he cried out in despair when another crack quickly followed. He hollered a painful, "Nooo!" but it was too late.

Kagome's hand came open and the crackled Shikon no Tama shattered and the pieces shot out in every direction.

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Sorry for the short chapter. My job and I are facing some difficulties which make me want to laze around all day :(

Hopefully I'll recover soon ^^


	12. The Shard

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**12**

**The Shard  
**

* * *

"You are so useless!" shouted Inuyasha as he walked in circles in front of Kaede's hut, "You _destroyed_ the Jewel!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes angrily from where she sat inside the hut. Kaede had order her to remain on her futon. Well, she was on her futon…but sitting. How could she even think about _resting_ with Inuyasha screaming at her?

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Ashitoki Hojo, the epitome of calm, said in an appeasing manner, "I am sure she didn't do it on purpose."

Inuyasha growled and glared down at the young man, "What does it matter?! She still broke it 'cause she's stupid like that! She's like a freaking baby!"

Angry now, Kagome debated the use of the word 'sit'. She knew the spell was supposed to be for her protection…but did this count as such? This was emotional abuse; she _was_ feeling it. So, should she? In her time this would be punishable by law, she was sure. Well, technically they were not a thing, not dating of any romantic feelings involved or anything, but…surely this was not legal.

"She's nothing like Kikyo! Kaede is wrong in the head! This useless thing cannot be her reincar-"

"Sit!" finally screamed Kagome. Her face was red in her anger and she was sure her blood pressure was higher than normal. She _did_ try to not use the word, but Inuyasha was simply too insufferable. Kagome growled and was about to stand, to knock him good, but Hojo stopped her with a disapproving look. Ashamed, she stopped and glared at the red-clad hanyou, "You are useless too! You didn't stop me! Why didn't you stop me, eh?"

Inuyasha was finally free from the spell and he pulled himself up and glared down at her, "You were possessed! Stupid!" he cried and pointed at her with a shaking finger.

Kagome scrunched up her nose, "Coward…scared of lil' me," she taunted and finally lied back on the futon, her back turned to him. She grabbed the single shard resting over her chest, held by a beaded collar, and glared at the wall.

She wasn't stupid. It was not her fault she was not of this time and wasn't taught how to live here. By sheer luck she learned to wield an arrow…but it was not the same thing to shoot a target than a living being. Not because it required a different tactic, but because she _knew_her shot would end something's life.

Like the life of the crow youkai she killed a few nights prior.

Was what she did…right?

The youkai were attacking the villagers, yes. The villagers had been kind to her; they had taken care of her wounds and fed her. They were nice, hard-working people who did their best with what they had and loved their families as much as they could in these troublesome times. Youkai had no right to come here and destroy the things they had built just because.

Even so…they were living beings too and she knew almost nothing about them. Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable enough talking to her about it and Kaede knew very general things. It left her feeling anxious. Perhaps if they had talked matters, the shed of blood would have been avoided.

Who was she trying to convince? Those youkai had come to retrieve the Jewel with their worse intentions in mind. They were bird and couldn't speak…they wouldn't have understood each other even if they tried. She knew this was the truth but…

Was she strong enough to pull that string and shoot an arrow that would end a life, if it happened again? She was sure she would. Perhaps it was the human in her? Perhaps the good in her? Or the ignorance in her? Either way…she would not allow those who had taken care of her to die without trying to help.

"He's gone now, Kagome-sama," the soft voice of Ashitoki said from the door way. He moved inside the hut and sat next to the door, "Do not mind him, he is simply frustrated."

"Well, I am frustrated too," she growled. "I want to go home. I don't belong here."

Ashitoki sighed from where he sat and eyed her with a worried expression, "What about the Jewel shards?"

"I don't care," she lied as she curled into herself, "This is not my fault."

Ashitoki stared at her for a long moment and considered his words carefully. "It was no one's fault. It's destiny."

**xxoOoxx**

A sound broke through the night's gentle atmosphere. The chirp of the insects stopped and they seemed to listen for danger. Sesshomaru listened too, but not because he felt he was in danger. He was simply curious.

"What's that?" inquired Jaken as he stopped behind his master. His wide, bulbous yellow eyes moved from one side to the other, searching for the being that had disrupted the normalcy of the forest.

Sesshomaru remained quiet. He could smell the youkai who had caused the turmoil. It was far away, and it was feline. However, the feline was closing in and its aura shining with intent. It was most interesting. Felines and canines were sworn enemies, but when he was involved they tended to move away from him. He, in turn, didn't go search for them. So, the fact that one chose to come to him was something entirely new.

"It comes," voiced Sesshomaru neutrally and a moment later the male youkai landed a few feet away.

Jaken squeaked and fell backward, then scurried behind a tall tree, "Wha-what's that?!" Then his vision settled and he hissed, "It's a cat!"

"Lynx," hissed the newcomer with glowing yellow eyes. Then he turned to Sesshomaru and eyed the Taiyoukai carefully, measuring him, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the audacity of the feline, but otherwise remained silent. There was something dark around him, some power hidden underneath, as if he were possessed. "Cat."

"Lynx!" again hissed the male as he fisted his clawed hands, "You are so disrespectful to our kind!"

Sesshomaru eyed the male for a few moments and didn't dignify him with an answer. After all, canines _were_ the superior species.

"I'll teach you better!" the lynx roared and finally threw himself against the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru didn't move, Jaken didn't either, and before the lynx could comprehend what happened the Taiyoukai's whip had beheaded him. The lynx's body felt with a loud thud and after ten seconds, the forest returned to normal.

"Ha! That'll teach the piece of scum!" chirped Jaken as he moved closer to the body and began to poke it with his Staff, "Piece of cat! Ha!" But then the lynx's body began to spasm alarmingly. Jaken sprinted away, heart on his throat, and staff swinging wildly, "What's happening!? It's dead?!" cried the kappa fearfully.

Sesshomaru did not react in such an emotive manner, but he was also confounded. As Jaken stated, the lynx was dead. Its heart had stopped.

However, this did not lie.

The lynx's body began to try to stick back its head. The skin of the neck began to melt and disperse as a living limb, searching for the part that was missing. Sesshomaru felt revolted. This was not natural.

"What's it doing?!" cried again Jaken when the head began to do the same thing, "What's wrong with this cat?!"

Sesshomaru was not sure, but he did know how to end the problem. He summoned his whip and began to break the body, and the head, apart with slash after relentless lash. The skin came off and the bones broke apart until there was practically nothing left.

Only a dark shard of something lying on a pool of blood.

The Taiyoukai took the piece from the ground and instantly alarm bells rang in his head. This item was powerful, tainted, but… somehow it didn't affect him as he expected. He thought it would try to possess him, as it did with the lynx, or taunt him with promises of power and recognition. But no. It began to beat into his hand, but it felt warm, or welcome…and strangely, he felt…nostalgic.

What was this?

* * *

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Sorry, everyone! I am doing NaNo and well...that has taken most of my time. But, Novembers is about to end, so I'll come back soon :)


	13. The Days Go By

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**13**

**The Days Go By...**

* * *

The afternoon was warm, but not hot. The sun shone, but countless clouds helped create a blissful shade to the unsuspecting, hardworking people on the plains below. It was, overall, a good day.

"What ails ye child?" asked Kaede patiently as she gathered herbs. She was a woman experienced with the moods of young girls and knew that tenacious patience was the key to success. Many a child had confided their secrets to her because she knew how to maintain respect, help, and keep the secret. It was not an easy feat.

The old woman carried a basket on her arm and scrutinized the small plants with a critical eye. After seeing one which was already grown enough to be used, she plucked it from the ground and stored it safely.

Behind her, and sitting over the wooden fence, Kagome sighed. "I don't even know where to start," confessed the depressed girl, "What's more…there's so much to think about that I am not even sure how to process anything. I feel..."

"Stuck?" offered the older woman knowingly. The girl was facing many difficulties. She was far from home in a world where magic was real, unlike the world she lived in. Not only that, but she had been attacked, possessed, and had unknowingly destroyed the most dangerous magical item in existence. She, indeed, had a lot of processing to do.

The young, ebony haired miko pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

Kaede stopped gathering her herbs and turned to the young woman. Kagome was just as she remembered from fifty years ago…perhaps more immature, but it was no mystery. Stories said Kagome had been the guardian of the Shikon Jewel for centuries before the cursed item was given to her older sister. If so, the Kagome she met, as a child, years back was practically a demon. Or, her lifespan was and it gave her much experience. This Kagome was barely a child, thrown into an unsettling world to fend by herself. This time…she wasn't in the Lord of the West's company.

Inuyasha's attitude towards her, and his constant comparison of Kikyo, was not helping any. Kagome, unlike girls around here, was more outspoken and her temper was short and impulsive. There was no way this was going to turn out pretty. Either Inuyasha would kill Kagome or she would purify him by mistake. She hoped none happened…she didn't know how things stood with the Western Lord, but she doubted he would appreciate having his younger brother killed off in such a manner.

"Do not listen to Inuyasha, child," tried the older woman gently, knowing the gruff hanyou's words affected the teenager in front of her a great deal.

"He's right," cut in Kagome with her lips pressed together, "I broke the Jewel. Now, who knows what will happen. It's all my fault."

Kaede felt like telling the girl nothing would happen, but she didn't dare lie to her. Nothing would be fine. Kikyo lived with the fear of the Shikon being taken away. The Jewel could grant any wish to its holder, but perhaps the pieces wouldn't confer the same power. "How's your shoulder?"

The young miko blinked and turned to the elderly lady with a small smile, "It's fine now. I am sure I can use the bow again."

"You will fight?" asked Kaede, surprise evident in her big eye, "I thought ye would go back home."

Kagome tilted her head a little making the mane of black hair fall over her left shoulder, "I broke the Jewel," she gently reminded, "I should make things right again."

"How do ye plan to do so?" Honestly, the girl was as innocent as a child in this place. It would be a danger for her to travel around in search of the Shikon shards. "The hunt for the shards could take years."

Kagome's shoulders slumped and she took a single shard from her sleeve and raised it so it blinked back the sunlight, "If Inuyasha wants the Jewel then he better help me," she said simply and then fisted her hand around the pink shard, "As for the time…we'll see."

Kaede paled, "He's dangerous child," she said softly. She would never forget how Inuyasha turned and killed her sister. The hanyou had been nice before, but from one moment to the other…he betrayed them, "Are ye sure ye can…trust him? Maybe…there's someone else who could help ye?"

"I can sit him," offered Kagome, "Besides…I can feel the shards. He needs me."

xxoOoxx

"Hmn," said a female with long, silver hair as she played with the sole dark shard in her possession. She had placed the shard between the sun and her, but no light could break through the tainted shard. "So this is a piece of the Shikon no Tama. I don't know why, but its pull feels familiar…like a long lost song."

"Hn," consented Sesshomaru and kept his eyes on her. When she said nothing else, he ventured, "What can we expect about this…mishap?"

Momo shrugged her shoulder and handed the small shard back to him. "I am not entirely sure, Onii-sama. Perhaps Inuyasha would know."

"Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru with a skeptical frown. When the pup had been born he had ignored it for as much as he could. Now though, his thoughts and paths kept going back to the hanyou. Wasn't it enough he had run into him but a few days ago?

Momo nodded her head, "Remember he was in love with the miko who protected the Shikon fifty years ago. He may know more about this Jewel."

Sesshomaru considered the two-thirds demoness in front of him for a moment before nodding his head. She was usually right. "I saw Inuyasha a while ago. He was with the miko who broke the Shikon."

Momo's pink eyes instantly became angry, "Then _why_ are you here? Shouldn't you be asking Inuyasha instead? This was a complete loss of your time."

The Taiyoukai glared down at his younger sister, "On the contrary. I came here to ask for your help. It is important to gather these shards back. We don't know the extent of their powers, but it would be unwise to think they are not dangerous. I want you to send five teams of trustworthy youkai to comb the lands of the West."

At his words, the pretty demoness blushed, "You are right; forgive me, Onii-sama."

"Hn," he replied evasively and rose from the cushion. "The feline I took this one from looked…possessed. We must be weary. I will go back to Inuyasha and seek more information about this matter. I will also collect Tetsusaiga."

The demoness' lips parted and she stood as well, "Did you find its location?" she asked eagerly. She had no need for the sword, she was more a defensive type of youkai than offensive, but she had tried to solve the riddle her father left for the sake of some diversion from her daily life. She had failed miserably.

"Hn," affirmed Sesshomaru and a smirk grew into his lips when she shot him a curious glance. He only motioned to his right eye.

xxoOoxx

A few days passed with nothing worth mentioning. Kagome learned the ways of the village and the names of the people. She practiced some archery and helped Kaede gather herbs. Inuyasha had been strangely absent, but it seemed to make the villagers more at ease.

This morning, Kagome woke early to the whispers of a middle aged woman. The female, the wife of one of the farmers, had come with dawn in order to get Kaede to help with her daughter. The girl, Mina, had fallen down with a high fever overnight. Kaede hastened to the woman's house, her face hardened with worry.

Kagome watched in silence, but she understood the older miko's concerns. A fever usually was a symptom the body was fighting something, but to come this fast? It was odd…unless what had attacked the girl was something dangerous.

Brown eyes turned to the fire pit with a wary glance. She wanted tea, but she knew igniting the fire was a pain. How she wished to have matches!

"Kagome-sama?" a voice called from outside the house.

Kagome turned to the door, "Come in," she offered politely. The voice was very familiar.

A moment later, Ashitoki Hojo pushed the mat aside and peeked inside the hut. He gave her a respectful nod before informing, "Another girl is ill," he said cautiously, "Kaede wants you to go to her and help."

Kagome nodded distractedly and then bowed her head a little. Hojo took it as the dismissal it was and Kagome hurried to a corner to change into the white and red miko robes Kaede had lent her. First came the gi and then the hakama, but her mind was off.

Kaede needed help? The miko never asked for her… it had to be bad. It was not a welcome line of thought, but she preferred to be prepared…just in case.

As soon as she stepped out of the hut, a strange sensation curled on her back and up to the back part of her ears. Kagome's hand quickly came to her ears and squeezed them gently to get the feeling off her, but it stubbornly stayed. Confused, and a little afraid, she glanced all around the village, but she couldn't, for the life of her, see anything odd. Still, something inside of her screamed danger.

Unconsciously, one of her hands came down to her chest and pressed. The necklace with the shard was still there…

After a last glance, she walked towards Mina's hut with hurriedness to her steps that hadn't been there before.

**xXx**

**To be continued…**

**xXx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

:)


	14. The Puppets

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**14**

**The Puppets**

* * *

Inuyasha muttered angrily as he came from the forest which was named after him. For almost a week he had been searching for the Shikon shards, but had found nothing. How was it so hard to find a glowing, power-hungry magnet?

The world was upside down sometimes. What demon did not want power? He thought it would be as easy as defeating those clumsy bastards and getting away with the shards. Easy. But, no…no one seemed to have found a shard or if they did, they were hiding with it like it was their dearest possession.

He guessed it was something of the sort. He sought this power, but it was more than that; the wish. He wanted to become a full-fledged demon. Being half inside each world was a torture. It was this desire for the wish that made him desist from this aimless wandering and made him return to Kaede's village. The old miko had been right…he needed Kagome, who could feel the shards, in order to find them.

Damn. He really didn't want to do this. There was something about the girl, more than simply being a miko or slightly resembling Kikyo, which put him on edge. Every time he was near his heart cried out for her, when he heard her laugh, his heart squeezed uncomfortably. At first, he thought it was because she reminded him of Kikyo, but he was now sure it was something else. It was deeper, more painful than what Kikyo ever invoked on him.

He…genuinely _liked_ her.

It scared the shit out of him.

**xxoOoxx**

"I wonder," said Momo as she walked around the castle at the dead of the night, "What was it that made Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get so angry at the other?"

She willed the memories to return to her, but they refused her. Kami…why did _she_ felt so ugh about Inuyasha too? She barely remembered even meeting him as a pup because he was shunned to a lesser castle and when he was older he was always away. What reason did she have for this dislike? Why did Sesshomaru shun Izayoi and Inuyasha to that castle? Was it because he was angry at them because they indirectly caused their father's death?

The demoness sighed and shook her long, silver hair. It will come back someday…or so she hoped.

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru walked to Edo at a sedate pace. He truly had no need for hastiness and the slow stride allowed him the chance to inspect the lands for more of those Shikon shards. So far he hadn't found any more, but he didn't think he was going to either way. He had been asleep for a long time, but youkai knew who he was. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. It wouldn't surprise him that any youkai carrying a shard would try to flee his presence for dear life because yes, he would _kill_ any of them to take their shards.

"We are going to Edo," said Jaken tentatively as he walked behind his lord, "Inuyasha and the miko must have broken the Shikon Jewel. That pair of idiots!"

Sometimes Jaken spoke more than he should. But sometimes…he spoke with truth. What had they done to break such a strong magical object? The idea was practically impossible to grasp. The pair was nothing but weak…how in the world could they achieve such a stupid prowess?

The Shikon no Tama came to be into this world by a wrapped magical void born of the miko Midoriko's soul and the combination of hundreds of youkai. Its power was unlimited. Yet…these young and foolish individuals, a hanyou and miko, had _broken_ it.

Fate did have an ironic sense sometimes.

Or perhaps…it was simply designed in perfect mathematical harmony. A legendary miko and countless demons formed the Jewel and… a hanyou and miko had broken it.

It was interesting to think that it was the union of reiki and youki that brought for this item. Two antagonistic powers…meant and used to kill each other for centuries but…

…what grandeurs could be born from their union? A miko…and a hanyou managed to break the Jewel so…what could be achieved if the powers of a miko and a youkai were to be mixed or…the powers of a miko and a Taiyoukai?

"Hn."

"What are you thinking, Sesshomaru-sama?" asked the giant toad walking behind him curiously.

"We must get Tetsusaiga," he said suddenly, affirming the need to find the sword. "Inuyasha has the pearl where my father's tomb resides."

"That filthy hanyou!" yelled Jaken as he swung his Staff threateningly, "Why does your Lord father favor him so!? Why give the Sword to such filth!? We must make him pay, _suffer_, before taking the Tetsusaiga from him!"

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his lips. The idea pleased him very much. He enjoyed seeing Inuyasha in pain.

"Really?!" asked Jaken, totally pleased his words had been welcomed so. "I-If I may be so bold…I say we must hit his humanity. His mother…he loved her very much!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but his smirk grew. It was enough of an answer.

**xxoOoxx**

"Ashitoki-san!" cried Kagome as yet another girl darted towards them. The young miko ducked and the clumsy and seemingly possessed girl was not fast enough to change direction and hit her with the piece of firewood she had in her hand. Thanks to her warning, Hojo was able to push the girl away making her swing back.

"This is…unbelievable," he mumbled in horror as he watched the girl swing back towards him with vengeance. This time he didn't try to push her and instead opted to move away, "What possessed all these girls?" he asked her throwing her a quick, worried glance.

Kagome held her bow tighter and eyed her surroundings…trying to feel something, but there was nothing that made her senses tingle. She could see something though, "They look like puppets," she explained as her eyes fell on the blinking string holding them up, "I bet that if we cut that they will be free."

Hojo turned to her, "Can you shoot at them?"

Kagome glared at him, "I don't think that will be helpful…there are strings on the hands and on her neck."

At her side the human male sighed, "Well…I have a dagger," he offered quietly, "But I am not really good at it."

Again Kagome glared at him, but before she could say something nasty the girl threw herself at them again. They separated and Kagome notched an arrow, "I have zero experience with daggers."

"But you can see the strings!" he complained as he ran from the possessed girl.

"In the hands!" cried Kagome as she pointed with her finger, "and the neck!"

Hojo whined, but turned to face the girl. He quickly unsheathed a small dagger hiding on the back part of his pant and caught the hand of the girl holding the firewood. He growled as he cut near the girls hand and gasped when the hand fell limp. He quickly did the same with the other and he was about to cut the one in the neck off when the unconscious girl suddenly awoke with a scream. Hojo panicked and his eyes saw a small cut on the girl's neck. She tried to fend the string off and if it weren't for his quick response in cutting the sting loose she would have died. Long, bleeding lines shone from her pale neck and she turned to him with pleading, scared eyes.

"Are you two all right?" asked Kagome as she ran towards them, "She's bleeding!" The miko knelt beside them, took Hojo's dagger ,and ripped a part of her haori and handed it to Hojo.

"This was dangerous," murmured Hojo with an undertone of anger, "It's clear whoever is manipulating these people doesn't care for their lives."

"Sorry," mumbled Kagome apologetically. She then glanced around them, watching for others.

"What happened to me?" the girl asked shakily, "I-I was sleeping…and now I am here."

Kagome glanced at her, but her mouth wouldn't work. She wasn't sure what was happening…this time was so strange.

"You were possessed," explained Hojo evenly, "Most villagers are…you must hide. Run to the field or something," was his advice.

The girl was about to say something, but seemed to think better and finally nodded. She left towards the rice fields quietly.

"Do you think she will be safe there?" inquired Kagome nervously.

"There's not much we can do," he told her, "If she goes back to the village she will be caught again."

"What do we do?" asked Kagome, worried eyes studied the perimeter.

"I am going to the village to help as many as I can," said Ashitoki Hojo with a grim smile. He saw Kagome was about to object so he went on with a serious expression, "Miko-sama," he said authoritatively, "You must find this youkai. It probably hides on the forest."

A moment of hesitation passed through Kagome's eyes, but she pushed it backwards and nodded her head. "I will," she promised and then jogged down towards Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

JeniNeji's Note:

Thanks for reading!


	15. The Black Hole

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**15**

**The Black Hole**

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the hair demoness leave the Well area, taking a Shikon shard with her, but did not follow. There was something far more important.

Where was the girl?

Was she dead? Did the fall inside the old Well killed her?

Well, that was certainly not his problem. He didn't care about her anyways. She was simply another town miko...and a weak one if she really died in such a ridiculous way. Weren't miko the protectors of the humans? This one didn't look like much.

But...why didn't he smell blood? Surely there would be blood involved if she was indeed dead.

More than a little curious the Taiyoukai advanced towards the Well. There had been a strong pulse of youki when the girl fell down. It could have been triggered by a variety of reasons, by the nearness of the hair demoness or the youki of the demon corpses resting inside the structure, but it could also be because of something entirely different. The way the demoness lingered for long minutes, seeking and prodding all around also had him wondering. Why did she seem so lost and confused?

He didn't have to question the reasons for long. As soon as he reached the Well he knew there was something...unexpected. The miko was not there, but there was no blood or signs of violence. It was...interesting. He saw her falling down, felt her miko powers pulse in fright...but she was not there.

Interested, he pressed his hand over the old wood and pushed his powers to the surface of his fingertips and into the Well. His magic seemed to intertwine with the old structure and a moment later the Well began to suck on his youki. Startled he pulled away and shook his hand off to release the strange tingling. It was most annoying, actually.

What had that been? Narrowed, golden eyes peered deep into the Well, but there was nothing. Not even the smell of decaying corpses... but why?

Magic... the Well must have something in it. What? He was not sure, but he was going to find out. Perhaps Myoga, or Jaken, but the mystery would be unraveled soon. Or he was simply going to destroy the Well. It was not safe, he reasoned, if it had the strength to pull on his youki as easily as it did. And... it was human made... what kind of sorcery was involved on it?

Could...could it be destroyed?

He shook his head. He was going to know...and soon.

xxoOoxx

Kagome woke up on the bottom of the Well. Fear instantly gripped her and she curled into fetal position, trying to hide from the darkness.

The Bone Eater's Well.

How many nights had she dreamed of it? Of falling inside? Of being trapped inside?

She shuddered at the memories. It wasn't something she needed at the moment. She had to calm down...and think. She needed to get out, and soon, before her panic got the better of her.

She came to her feet and checked her body. There was no blood or concerning pains. She was physically fine. She nodded her head to get her mind to acknowledge this fact and moved on to the next step.

Blue eyes scanned the inside of the Well critically. There were no vines...so she was not in Feudal Japan, but this also presented a problem. She couldn't climb her way out. Panic once again threatened to overwhelm her. She was trapped inside... but she was...supposedly home. Home was safe. There were no youkai roaming around so she only needed to scream for a while before someone heard her.

"Grandpa!" she shouted and a moment later followed with a, "Mom! Souta!"

She needed just wait; they were going to find her. Surely they had been looking out for her...she had been missing for days. "Mom! Souta! Grandpa!"

Now that the idea that she was back home fully entered her head, she felt at ease. She was home. Safe. It was going to be all right. No more Shikon Jewel, or shards, or youkai, or hanyou, or danger, or miko. She was Kagome, a student. Normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Who was she kidding? She was a miko who traveled through time and destroyed the Shikon Jewel. Was there going to be a future for her? She was a living menace...and was a foolish girl. Just why did she shoot that arrow?

Could she...simply forget everything and go on with her life? She glanced at the top of the Well again. The Well house was slightly dark, but a few sun rays peered through the cracks on the wood. It was still day. "Mom! Grandpa!" Souta was probably at school; no sense calling him.

Could she really? What if she didn't tell her mom...or grandfather? If they didn't know she had gone back to the past...they wouldn't think badly of her, but...what could she tell them? How to explain her disappearance? And...that would imply lying to them...and she didn't think she had the heart to tell them such a lie.

Besides... Kaede needed her. The Feudal Era needed her to find the shards. It sounded a little dramatic and silly. Why...just why did she have to think the world revolved around her? Though...apparently it did. Gah! She didn't know what to think!

"Mom!" She was not in the right set of mind to stay alone for long or she was going to risk her sanity. She needed to calm down, a hot shower, a good night of sleep, and then she would think.

"Kagome?" asked a familiar voice from up above before the sound of the wooden door of the Well House creaked.

"Mom!" cried Kagome, relieved to hear the older woman, "Mom! I am down here!"

"Oh dear!" cried the short haired woman as she peered from the Well's lip and then moved away, "I am going to get you out of there. Just wait a moment!"

She was home. Safe. Mom was here. Kagome took a deep breath and released it gratefully. "It's all right mom. Just be careful."

Not a moment after the words left her mouth a stair made of wood and ropes was thrown inside the Well House. Kagome looked at it for a moment, wondering when her family got the time or the inclination to buy such a thing, but shrugged it away. She was glad they had it.

The young miko gripped the stairs and began to pull herself up. The thing wobbled a little, but she was strong and was able to make it to the top. As soon as she met her mother's eyes she teared up. "Mom!" she cried before hugging the woman tightly. "I was so scared!"

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her back and began to make soothing sounds while she made circles on her baby's back. "It's all right Kagome. You did well. I am glad you are safe. Everything is going to be all right."

Kagome nodded her head and squeezed the older woman tightly as she calmed her rattled nerves. It took them a few minutes, both females sitting on the steps of the Wooden House, until they finally relaxed. "Oh, Mom," said Kagome as she placed her head over her mother's shoulder, "It's so nice to be back."

"I am so glad you are back," commented the older woman, fingers playing with her daughter's long hair. "Your clothes are...strange. Tell me about what happened."

"I-I," then Kagome frowned and glanced up at her mother, "I think... I went back to the past, Mom. Time traveled. Then there was the Shikon Jewel, the one grandpa keeps babbling about, and...it came from inside of me, Mom, and I broke it and demons now want the pieces to make themselves stronger."

Her mother hummed wonderingly, but said nothing.

Again, Kagome frowned, "Mom...why aren't you calling me crazy?"

Gentle brown eyes blinked down at her and then she smiled, "Well dear, because I've always known you were going to be special."

"Eh?" was all Kagome could think of. Sure, mothers thought their daughters were special, smart, pretty but…_this?_

"Let's go inside honey," Kagome's mother said gently, prodding her daughter to follow, "I made Oden today. Your favorite food!"

Kagome blinked a few times, but obediently followed. Well… perhaps her strangeness came from her mother's side of the family.

xxoOoxx

Inuyasha jumped away from the crazed girls from the village. He knew there was something controlling them, but he wasn't sure what that was. He couldn't smell anything on them, or feel anything abnormal either. It was just them...and something controlling them, "What the hell is going on here?!" he cried as he jumped away just in time to avoid being cut by a long knife.

Around him girls kept going forwards, circling him, and Hojo had run off a little distance away trying to escape the crazed inferno. "I don't know!" Really, he was a simple human...son of a wealthy man. What did he know about this? Or... Hands moved around him and lightly touched the sword wrapped behind his back, could it be? Damn the damn sword! Forgive the repetitiveness...it was unnerving still.

"Where's Kaede?" asked Inuyasha as he too turned tails and left the murderous girls behind. "She could know about this!"

When Hojo saw Inuyasha nearing, he turned to run as well. It was not Inuyasha he was afraid of, but the mob of girls following the silver-haired hanyou. "I don't know! She was going to check on one of the sick girls this morning! Kagome is trying to find the youkai responsible for this attack on the forest!"

"What?!" cried Inuyasha, curses floating from his mouth. "That girl's plain crazy! She's going to get herself killed!"

Hojo winced at the anger behind the hanyou's words and wisely chose to remain quiet. He didn't want to know what would happen to him if he told Inuyasha he was the one who sent her there.

"Whatever! We have to find Kaede!" announced Inuyasha as he scanned the area, "She's the only one who can help."

"What about Kagome?!" asked Hojo, now impossibly concerned, "She's all alone in the forest."

"You go find her!" growled Inuyasha, "I am going to find Kaede."

Hojo nodded and frowned, "Please don't kill the girls... they are being controlled. It's not them."

Inuyasha huffed and jumped towards the humble houses in search for Kaede, "I'll try! Now go!"

Hojo didn't doubt once and ran towards the forest. A last glance to the girls and he breathed easier knowing they all followed Inuyasha instead of him. It was cruel of him maybe, but if he were to be honest, Inuyasha had more possibilities of surviving their encounter than him. Now, well...he was going to Inuyasha's forest where he suspected the youkai controlling the girls hid. Just peachy. Let the Kami protect him.

Back into town, Inuyasha raised the flaps of the houses, peeked inside if search of Kaede, and moved to the next house. She can't be dead, Kaede was stronger than that. Though, against these younger girls, she may have a disadvantage; much more because she loved them all dearly. She helped birth probably more than half of them...she wouldn't hurt them. "You better not be dead, you old hag!" cried Inuyasha angrily. She was practically the only one around there who knew him from before his long sleep and he wasn't sure why, but to him it was important she was alive and well.

He kept his search a little longer and found her, injured, in one of the houses. He cursed and her alarmed, but relieved, dark eyes centered on him, "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she tried to move to her feet.

"Easy, old hag," said the hanyou gruffly as he hurried towards her, "I am taking you out of here," he explained a moment before hoisting her in his arms. His golden eyes narrowed when he saw the red spot on her shirt. "You're injured."

"It is nothing," she quickly said and eyed the door, "Are they being controlled still."

Inuyasha huffed, "They are," he said and pulled her closer to his body, "Hold on tight, I am going to break through the roof."

"What?!" but she had no more time because he broke through as he promised, but thanks to his strong body, she didn't hit anything. He skillfully maneuvered them to the ground and ran past the girls and into the forest named after him.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**Kagome and Sesshomaru will meet soon! Oh God! Let them meet already! Why is taking so long! :'[**


	16. An Interesting Packmate

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**16**

******An Interesting Packmate**

* * *

"You knew?" Kagome asked her mother with a betrayed expression on her face, "You knew I was going to fall into the Well?"

Kagome's mother replied with an uncomfortable smile, "Someone told me, but I really didn't believe it much. I may seem like I believe your grandfather's fairy tales, but I never truly did. I just didn't feel like upsetting him…and well, I do value creativity. So…when this person came to say these things…I just smiled…I didn't really believe it. Sorry." Then the woman sighed and her shoulders dropped a little.

Kagome frowned and took a sip of her warm tea tentatively. Her mind worked through her mother's confession for long moments before sighing too. "Did you know who it was?" Truth was that it had left her curious. If Inuyasha was a hanyou, and there were youkai in the Feudal Era who lived for a long time, could one of them be alive in this time? Was that the person who came and told her mother? "Was it a man or a woman?"

Mrs. Higurashi tilted her head to the side and hummed, "I think it was male, but I am not sure if he was a man. He felt…strange."

Kagome's heart thrummed at her mother's words, "Mom! It could be someone who knew me from the past!" she cried full of joy, "Maybe it was Inuyasha!"

Kagome's mother smiled, "Could be," but deep inside she knew it wasn't him. It was Sesshomaru. Her daughter's future mate. He had explained everything to her, told her of the difficulties her daughter would face in the past, but assured her she would be happy at the end. She believed him…besides, she had known him since forever. He had found her as soon as she was pregnant with Kagome and had been very attentive with them ever since. She couldn't find a lack in him. "Well, since I didn't know if it was real or not…I, at least, prompted you to take archery classes. I am sure there were bows and arrows in the past," said the older woman with a grin. The truth was that Rin and Sesshomaru had suggested it, but she was certain it was not a good idea to tell Kagome that as of now nor of Rin's awareness of her time travel.

"Yes," said Kagome with a similar grin, "I think that was a very good idea. I helped save the village a few times."

"I am glad," said her mother and then tilted her head to the side.

"Kagome!" a voice hollered from outside the house, "Come here right now!"

The pair of females turned to the front door with curious blinks and after a moment Kagome stood up with a gasp, "That's Inuyasha!" she cried and hurried to meet with him, "How is he here?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi as she followed her daughter, "So he's the boy you spoke of so much."

"Yeah, he's not very nice mom, please…don't take things he may say personally," warned Kagome with a concerned frown, "I am teaching him manners but…he's hard headed."

"I heard that!" growled Inuyasha as he fisted his hands, "What made you think you could run off just like that, eh? The village is in danger and I can't find that stupid witch!"

Kagome's lips pressed together and her eyes blazed with anger, "I wasn't running away! I fell down the Well! Where were you, huh? Why did _you_ run away?!"

Inuyasha's cheeks flamed and he sputtered, "I did not run away! I was looking for the Jewel shards alone because you puny humans slow me down!"

"How dare you, hanyou!" she cried back and stomped her way to the silver-haired boy, "How many did you find, huh? None! You need _this_ puny human to find the shards!"

"I don't—"

"Children," Mrs. Higurashi's calm but authoritative voice broke through their yelling like a blade of ice making both cringe for a moment in fear, "I believe it is not the time to be fighting like this. Did you, Inuyasha, not say the village is in danger?"

Silver ears flattened in embarrassment and he quickly crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah…we need to go back."

Kagome looked equally mortified, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I'll go help."

There was a moment of silence and Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, pleased at their obedience. "Before you go," she said and walked towards Inuyasha. The hanyou's golden eyes peered at her cautiously, but said nothing, "I am Kagome's mother. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said, extending her hand.

Inuyasha eyed the hand for a moment, but shook it as it was protocol, "Mh."

Without warning, the older woman caught up one of his dog ears and squeezed, making Inuyasha cry out in surprise, "Oh my! They are real!"

"Hands off, lady!" cried Inuyasha as he jumped away, face red.

Mrs. Higurashi only smiled, "What are you two waiting for? Go and save the village!" she reminded them with a knowing look.

Both teenagers eyed her dubiously for a moment before running into the Well House and down the Bone Eater's Well.

**xxoOoxx**

A few minutes later, after the teenager's departure, Rin appeared in the house. She looked tired, but as beautiful as always. Her long, long hair was done in a braid that tickled behind her knees. "How was she?" she asked gently.

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, "She seemed all right. Eager; in control of the situation. Kagome has always been a strong girl." Internally she was very proud of her daughter.

Rin smiled and nodded her head happily. "I'm glad," she said while settling down into one of the chairs. When Mrs. Higurashi offered a cup of tea, she silently nodded. "Did she mention Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin with lips pressed tightly.

Kagome's mother frowned, "No," she said softly, "She spoke about Inuyasha mostly. Why? Did something happen?"

Rin sipped some tea, "I wonder where in the timeline she is right now…"

The older woman shrugged, "She spoke of the Hair demoness," she offered neutrally.

Rin beamed, "That's Yura. It means she'll meet Sesshomaru-sama soon!"

Higurashi laughed a little, "Well…that's good, I suppose."

Rin's shoulders fell a little, but her smile remained, "Well…it will make things more complicated for our little heroin since Sesshomaru-sama was a tad difficult when he was younger…but it would mean things are going in the right direction."

"I see," was all Mrs. Higurashi could say as she also drank her own tea.

Then the pair remained silent for a long moment, pondering on everything that had happened. That was until Rin's cellphone rang. She rolled her eyes at the things being said to her and then hung up. "I'm going home…the twins are being a handful."

Mrs. Higurashi giggled and waved her off warmly, "Be safe."

"You too," said Rin as she let herself out. Then her eyes sobered. She didn't dare speak about Sesshomaru's state with Kagome's mother. He was not totally sane. Ever since Kagome went through the time portal he had been suffering from the pain of separation. They were not mated right now, no…but they were. He was mated to her, but not she to him because she was not _the_ Kagome. As a result, he was feeling the separation. He reassured her he was going to be fine but…his body, his youki…his eyes told her otherwise…and she was scared.

Scared she may lose Sesshomaru-sama.

**xxoOoxx**

A day later, Sesshomaru walked towards the Bone Eater's Well. He had heard the Hair Demoness was killed by his younger brother's pack with the help of the Edo Miko. He had to admit to being curious. Which miko? The old miko or the young one who disappeared?

He didn't care if it was the old one so he decided to go check the Well. The place where he saw the young one disappear. And there he was…

What he found confused him, but amazed him all the same. Her scent lingered strongly, and was fresh. She came _back_, somehow, someway…but from where? How?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" screeched Jaken from a little ways away.

The Taiyoukai winced, but turned to greet the greenish servant, "Is everything ready?" he asked monotonously.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" The little youkai beamed, "The Oni is waiting with the carriage and Inuyasha's _mother_."

A smirk lit the Taiyoukai's lips. "Very well. It is time we gave my half-brother a visit," he said out loud; _and this strange miko too_.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**Next chapter!  
**


	17. The other

Inuyasha ©Rumiko Takahashi

Beta-Reader: MissKatt

* * *

**When the Future is Here**

**17**

**The_ other_ **

* * *

"Why did we have to help that stupid human?!" growled Inuyasha as they walked away from the village Nobunaga had taken them to in order to save his dear princess, "It was a waste of time."

Kagome rolled her eyes and went on walking. She was tired of Inuyasha's constant complaints. She could understand he was a tad bit antisocial, and had an urgent need to develop those abilities, but really?! Couldn't he be a little nicer? He had so much power and it was a waste not to use it. Still, no matter how many times she tried to explain, he simply didn't get it. His only response was to say humans had done nothing for him. Now she found that hard to believe…he must have met at least one human who was nice to him, no? Even if not; that was not the point. If you were being treated unfairly you need to work out something that will help you get past that negative image. If you treated the other equally horribly…nothing will ever change.

"Perhaps Kagome-sama thought we would find a jewel shard," helpfully supplied Hojo as he walked at her side. The human had tagged along with them, to Inuyasha's annoyance, but Kagome saw him more like a peaceful savior. He was the balance and the calm between her and Inuyasha. Without him…one of them would already be dead…no doubt about it.

"Perhaps she only felt pity for the stupid boy," added Inuyasha sarcastically before sneering at her, "Maybe she liked him with all that 'the love of my life' bullshit."

Again, Kagome rolled her eyes but now a spark of anger coiled in her chest too. He was getting her in _that_ mood; the sit mood. Instead of a loyal dog…he sounded like a venomous snake sometimes.

"There, there, you know that's not true," said Hojo with a pout, "Kagome-sama is a very nice girl."

"Nice?!" cried the hanyou as he turned towards them with a disgusted look, "She's not nice…or…don't tell me?! Do you like her too!?"

"Inuyasha!" warned the ebony haired miko with hands fisted, "One more word and you'll feel the dirt."

Then they found themselves in a glaring contest. Kagome's aura began to spark around her and Inuyasha's throat emitted a soft growl.

"Wench."

"Hanyou."

He narrowed his eyes, "Indecent."

"Immature," she shot back.

"_Weak_."

Her eye twitched, "Sit-boy."

**xxoOoxx**

Sesshomaru watched as Jaken brought the un-mother, looking very much like Izayoi, inside the dark carriage. The image of the woman brought back old pains…the pain of the loss of his father. It was not a pain like one of those human poets spoke off, no. It was something different; something of honor.

His father had been a great warrior; a great leader and a wise Lord, but…as fate would have it, he had his weakness. His weakness was subtle at first. He began to analyze humans, but he still kept to his species. The firsts step to his downfall had been his second mate, Sephira. She had been a half-demoness from the other continents. The female had been pretty and loyal, important qualities for the mate of a Lord. She brought him happiness, and a child; Momo. However, she perished during one of the attacks to the Western Castle, saving her daughter. His father mourned…and something in him changed.

During that time, when Momo was still a child and Sephira was still alive, he befriended humans. The first one had been the miko Midoriko, but instead of a weakness, she was a strength. Her powers lethal and she helped his father conquer most of the lands surrounding the West. She allowed him to make treaties with the Demon Exterminators, who in turn helped him maintain control of the lands he ruled. It worked for the best. Youkai did not find fault in his actions then.

But then the Inu no Taisho fell in love with a human princess, Izayoi. Against all rules and odds, he mated her. The Blessed Child. The child of a lesser lord. Inu no Taisho was happy with her; maybe even loved her. Then he pupped her…and died. He died saving them. It was not a bad thing to lose one's life trying to protect one's mate and pup, but she was human and the pup hanyou. At the end his father was considered a weakling because of it, despite his earlier grandeur.

Sesshomaru hated it.

So, he turned away from the woman-monster and instead addressed the Oni who would take the carriage to the little village of Edo.

**xxoOoxx**

To say Kagome was happy to be back at Kaede's village would be an understatement. She had been at the brink of insanity. How could Inuyasha drive her so? He had something, she didn't know what, that made her react too quickly. She was usually more calm and collected. It was most unnerving.

A smirk came over her lips. At least the feeling was mutual. As soon as they got there Inuyasha had run off to release some steam as well. Served him right.

It was, however, definitely a problem. They needed to worked together in order to gather the remaining Shikon shards and if they couldn't get along, it would only make the journey all the harder. That simply wouldn't do.

"Welcome back, child," Kaede's voice greeted from the outskirts of town.

Immediately Kagome's face brightened. "Kaede-obasan!" Then she walked up the small hill and joined the old lady. "How are things going in the village?" she asked amiably. She honestly missed the village.

"Everything has been well," the old miko said with a soft smile. Then her good eye moved past the young miko, "Greeting, Hojo-sama."

Hojo's face scrunched at the honorary, but let it go, "I'm back, Kaede-sama."

The old woman smiled and passed her basket of herbs to Kagome before walking back to her hut, "Pray tell, where is Master Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "Around. Somewhere."

Kaede nodded, "I see he hasn't adjusted to having company," she said softly and sighed, "He was the lonely type. Always was thought he should be different, seeing he is an inuyoukai. Inuyoukai usually wander in groups."

Kagome took in the information and analyzed it for a few moments. It made sense for she knew how dogs usually behaved, but then, why was he so against having companions? He was complaining all the time; about their slow nature, their weakness and everything offensive he could think off.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to interact," Hojo said after a moment, sincerely concerned about the situation, "Or maybe he doesn't want to get attached."

"Attached?" asked Kagome with a frown, "but having friends is always good."

Kaede smiled sadly at the young girl, "Indeed, but remember he's a hanyou. Hanyou have long life spans while humans die quickly."

"You mean…" then Kagome stopped and tilted her head, "he refuses to make friends because they will die? But…he will be alone forever then. It makes no sense."

Hojo shrugged his shoulders and took the basket out of Kagome's hands with a warm smile, "Suffering now. Suffering later. It must all be the same for him. He…only needs to be with people, adjust to them, and then he will be able to accept his fate as hanyou. But it certainly takes time. Youkai and hanyou are not like us, Kagome-sama." His explanation was simple, his words kind…but she still couldn't understand.

"They are different, yes," conceded Kagome as she followed the pair, mind troubled. "That doesn't mean they are bad…or that we can't be friends." She refused to believe that. They didn't get along very well, yes, but with time, they could be friends.

"Ye can be," Kaede, the voice of wisdom said a moment later, "It's just not as easy. Apparently things are different in the future and you don't carry the prejudices most people do. It can be done…but no one bothers."

"But why?" the young miko asked stubbornly.

Hojo stopped, "Because…youkai are evil. It is simple. They are different. They do not die of old age. Many kill humans or destroy our crops. They are unnatural."

Again, he meant no disrespect, Kagome noted. But they truly believed it. Accepted it as the truth. As a fact. And she couldn't help but stare into their blank stares; and it was then that she decided…she would show them otherwise.

It was all but a misunderstanding.

Inuyasha felt humans didn't care about him so he didn't bother to defriend them.

Humans thought youkai were evil, so they didn't befriend them.

They were all wrong, and thus resigned themselves to a life of loneliness and seclusion from the other species. Youkai were not unnatural…the world was, nature was and if both species existed…they were meant to exist.

They…just needed someone to show them. If only they could see the perspective of the _other_ they would know. Would understand. Would grow past this prejudice. Surely.

* * *

**xxoOoxx**

**To be continued…**

**xxoOoxx**

* * *

**They meet in the next chapter. I promise ^^**


End file.
